Quinn and Rachel, um novo começo (Faberry)
by Austin Creek
Summary: Regresso de Rachel, Kurt e Santana a Lima onde irão passar uma semana de férias. Nessa semana, muita coisa irá mudar para Santana e para Rachel, um regresso difícil e conturbado mas que irá ser a chave para um novo futuro. Este é também o recomeçar que Rachel necessita depois da morte de Finn, resta saber como e com quem.
1. Rocket Man

"Cansei de te tentar convencer Rachel.." Kurt não era de desistir assim tão rapidamente o que até Rachel estranhou..  
"Kurt!..." Rachel suspirou atirando-se para cima da sua cama frustrada ao olhar para as malas abertas, ainda vazias, e para um monte de roupa que Kurt tinha escolhido.

Quando uma melodia familiar começa a ecoar por toda a casa… mas não era um CD ou um simples cantarolar de Kurt ou de Santana era piano, ora, Kurt era o único que estava em casa com Berry e tanto quanto ela sabia ele não tocava e Santana mesmo que lhe fosse desconhecido esse talento ela ainda não tinha chegado a casa.

"**She packed my bags last night, pre-flight**

**Zero hour, nine a.m.**

**And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then  
I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife**

**It's lonely out in space**

**On such a timeless flight"** Sem se aperceber, era instintivo, Rachel deu por si a cantar enquanto seguia o som do piano e de uma voz que lhe parecia tão próxima mas ainda sem perceber bem quem era, Kurt definitivamente não era e Santana.. bem esta era uma voz masculina portanto Lopez não podia ser.

"Blaine!" E levou as mãos à cabeça, Kurt agarrou-a pela cintura e sorriu, Rachel ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo mais enquanto sorria, ainda espantada, mas Kurt fez-lhe um sinal com o indicador para estar calada e apenas escutar.  
Blaine continuou a tocar e a cantar enquanto sorria ao olhar tanto para Rachel como para Kurt havia algo reconfortante naquela imagem.

"**And I think it's gonna be a long, long time 'til touch down brings me round again to find I'm not the man they think I am at home**

**Oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket man**

**Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone**"

Quando chegou a "Rocket Man" Blaine apontou para Rachel e piscou-lhe o olho , ao que Rachel soltou um sorriso envergonhado ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma sensação agradável mas também uma certa melancolia ao ouvir cada palavra de uma canção que ela tanto gostava, ainda para mais cantada por Blaine (afinal aquele piano sempre teve uso, quem iria fingir não gostar daquela cena seria Santana pensou Rachel mas a sua amiga ainda não tinha chegado)

"…**And I think it's gonna be a long, long time**

**And I think it's gonna be a long, long time**" Blaine acabava assim de cantar e tocar para Rachel que tinha uma pequena lágrima a querer saír do olho esquerdo, prontamente Kurt que se apercebeu de uma leve tristeza limpou o seu olho delicadamente e fez uma careta para a sua amiga abanando a cabeça.

"Assim não, Barbra não iria gostar!" Rachel riu.  
"Blaine! EU não esperava! O que é que estás a fazer aqui?"

"Rachel... Blaine acaba de dar um show só para ti e nem um obrigada Blaine?!"  
"Sim.. claro! Blaine desculpa! Eu.. eu.. eu nem sei bem.. o que pensar, o que dizer.. primeiro.. aliás eu não sei mesmo o que dizer, não esperava. E sim o Kurt tem toda a razão, OBRIGADA, eu acho que precisava de algo assim"

"Parece que finalmente as meninas me deixam falar, finalmente, Rach.."

Interrompido por Kurt num segundo "Blaine Anderson ex-Warbler e futuro Senhor Hummel, meninas?! Estou a ser chamado de menina?!"

Gargalhada de Blaine "Veremos quanto ao Senhor Hummel.. Como eu estava a dizer, Rachel eu vim ter com vocês e digamos que.. vim buscar-vos, apesar de não ter carro ou guiar.." Completou Blaine logo em seguida "Não estava nos meus planos vir até aqui, tinha dito ao Kurt que esperava por vocês e que nos encontrávamos apenas em Lima.. mas.. ele parecia tão preocupado contigo quando falámos ontem à noite pelo skype que não me contive e aqui estou eu. Espero que tenhas gostado Rachel! Tu és a nossa Rocket Woman!"

Rachel sentiu um conforto no coração de repente, aquela era a sua família. "Preocupado? Oh Kurt porquê?"

Kurt arqueou a sua sobrancelha. "Rachel passámos toda a semana a abrir e fechar malas sem pôr uma peça de roupa lá dentro!.. são 7h da tarde e ainda estamos sem saber se vamos ou não. Ainda há pouco estávamos a discutir o porquê de eu achar que deves ir connosco para Lima durante estes dias."

"Sim mas Kurt eu agradeço muito mas continuo a achar que"  
"Não. Não. Não. Rachel a achar que o quê?! Blaine apenas te quis encorajar e mostrar que temos que ultrapassar isto juntos com os nossos amigos e que sim é uma altura difícil, eu tenho coração Rachel não choro apenas para representar eu tenho sentimentos, Finn era meu irmão!"

Rachel era obrigada a concordar Kurt também sofria com a morte repentina de Finn e esta era uma altura difícil para ela mas também era para ele, além do mais Blaine tinha vindo de Lima de propósito, pago uma viagem de avião de última hora só para a apoiar e confortar..

Um barulho de porta a bater com estrondo interrompeu o raciocínio de todos na sala.

"O QUE É ISTO?!" Santana soletrava cada palavra ao olhar para Kurt, Rachel e Blaine – com quem não contava. "Lady Hummel o teu namorado esteve a tocar piano?! Não. Não me digam que acabei de perder uma cena comovente e imprópria para pessoas que na verdade têm uma vida! Qual é o drama desta vez?"

"Santana calma, porque é que tens sempre que ser tão desagradável? O Blaine teve a gentileza de apanhar um avião em cima da hora só para convencer a Rachel a fazer as malas, portanto sê gentil."

"Oh Kurt estás naquela altura do mês? Relaxa. Quanto ao Blaine, pelo menos hoje não parece um comercial à Benetton, monocromático mas gosto."

"Oh. Obrigado Santana, acho." Olhando para as suas próprias roupas, um trench coat cinzento escuro comprido, um cachecol preto, umas calças de bombazine também pretas pinçadas e uns sapatos a imitar o clássico mas mais desportivos também eles pretos – pronto para o frio que se fazia sentir.

"Sim sim Warbler. Rachel acaba com este drama e vamos JÁ fazer a mala que eu quero chegar a Lima antes de 2050."

"Santana eu nem vou responder aos comentários maldosos, sobretudo nesta altura do ano." Repostou Kurt algo chateado.

"Vamos Rachel, não temos o dia todo.. ou então prometo que encho a tua mala apenas de roupa interior minha bem provocadora e não vais ter mais nada para vestir em Lima.. Ui imaginem só Miss Rachel Barbra Berry futura Fanny a passear-se por Lima com este frio e só de lingerie.. não quero nem imaginar que perco o sono. Vamos!"

Rachel olhava resignada para Kurt que estava incrédulo com o discurso de Santana, aproximou-se de Santana agarrou-lhe em ambas as mãos – algo que a latina pareceu não perceber e não estar habituada – e disse finalmente "Santana eu podia ficar muito, muito chateada contigo e realmente eu devia mas.. se não ouvisse algo do género da tua boca não eras tu! E é por isto que eu gos"

"Rachel mais drama não, vamos para o quarto.. para fazer as malas..não confundir com algo sexual.. judias dramáticas não fazem o meu género, e sim somos todos muito amigos.  
Temos quase 10h de viagem de carro para cantarmos as canções da Rua Sesamo até lá chega de drama."

"Oh Santana eu amo-vos a todos, mesmo com esse mau feitio." E apontou para o nariz da amiga.

Blaine observava e sorria agarrado a Kurt que dividia o banco do piano. "Parece que a mala vai ser feita ainda hoje.."

"A sério Rachel? Renas, quadriculados e 20 cores parecendo uma árvore de Natal?  
Claro que não quero te ver como a viúva negra, sem sarcasmo a sério mas… já não estudamos no McKinley.. nós crescemos. Eu cresci, tu nem tanto."

"Santana é para ajudar a fazer a mala ou não? Eu queria levar algumas peças de cor para não parecer que ainda estou a fazer o luto do Finn, eu estou mas… queria fugir ao preto para não ter que ser consolada de meia em meia hora em Lima"

"Ok Berry, alguma cor é diferente de levar a decoração de Natal e de retroceder 2/3 anos, temos que continuar com a nossa vida, tenho a certeza que o Finn iria querer isso mesmo."

Rachel acabou por concordar e permitiu-se levar algumas peças de cor, nenhuma rena, nenhum quadriculado ou outra roupa semelhante às que usava quando estudava em Lima, afinal ela vivia em NY e sim Santana tinha razão a vida tinha que continuar e que melhor forma de mostrar isso aos seus amigos se não continuar a ser ela mesma? 

* * *

**Então.. esta é, será, a minha primeira história aqui portanto.. sejam simpáticos nos comentários, eu sempre escrevi mas não assim, não escrevo nenhuma história há muitos anos, normalmente escrevo apenas poesia, pensamentos meus e sobretudo música, canções.**

**Ainda não sei bem o que fazer e como… então aceito todas as ajudas e críticas construtivas.**

**Ah sim eu estou a escrever em PT-PT, o que por acaso me faz alguma confusão porque a tendência ao pensar e escrever é em PT-BR mas.. acho que se percebe bem.. tento simplificar ao máximo e usar poucas palavras características de PT-PT, deixem comentários também a esse respeito.**

**Digam-me o que posso ou devo melhorar, espero que os diálogos não sejam confusos e/ou longos, fico à espera do vosso feedback.**

**Este fanfic gira à volta da Quinn e da Rachel (Faberry) e que espero que explique o porquê da Quinn não ter ido à despedida do Finn nem ter dito nada à Rachel ou a ninguém do Glee… o resto veremos com o tempo ;D**


	2. Camaro SS

**22 de Dezembro de 2013**

Eram 8h10 da noite quando Rachel finalmente dava por terminada a sua mala.

"Até que enfim duende estava a ver que nunca mais.. vou precisar de ajuda com a minha mala."

"Mas.." Retorquiu Rachel.  
"A minha mala é maior que a tua Barbra" respondeu secamente Santana.  
"… o objectivo não era levar pouca coisa, o indispensável para estes dias?" reagiu Rachel.

"Rachel, eu não tenho 1m40, preciso de.. mais tecido, sim eu sei que tu babas ao olhar para mim" instigava Santana.

"Primeiro eu não tenho 1m40 Santana e depois.. nada, vamos embora, eu.. eu babo ao olhar para ti? Desde quando? Tão modesta!..." ironizava Rachel, que imediatamente fechou a sua mala, levantou-se da cama e puxou pelo braço direito de Santana ao dizer "Kurt e Blaine estão a chamar-nos, para ir então vamos já não quero apanhar nenhum nevão pelo caminho."

...

Williamsburg estava com alguma neve, pouca considerando a altura do ano, o que motivou Kurt que, ao se aperceber da melhoria do tempo, deu uma pequena cotovelada a Blaine e sorriu "Parece que vamos ter bom tempo para a viagem, com sorte não encontramos neve pelo caminho e quem sabe em vez de 10h chegamos a Lima em 6h"

"QUE disparate Lady Hummel. 6h? Sério Kurt? Nós não vamos de jato, vamos de carro e eu quero chegar inteira a Lima. Quanta ingenuidade, é MUITO provável que apanhemos neve pelo caminho. Faz algo de útil com esses braços sem músculo e abre o porta-bagagem para guardarmos as malas." Disparou Santana.

"Mas quem guia?" Rachel parecia intrigada, ela não era, Kurt não percebia de nada que estivesse relacionado com motores.. Blaine não tinha carta nem carro..

"Duende de metro e meio a Mãe Natal chegou mais cedo! Sim, este é o carro em que vamos viajar até Lima, e sim, surpresa! EU vou guiar, tirei a carta sem vos dizer nada, queria fazer uma surpresa. O carro foi-me emprestado pela Dani, que viajou para ver os pais mas foi de combóio." Santana enchia o peito de orgulho ao anunciar a novidade.

Era óbvia a surpresa dos 3 amigos ao ouvirem a novidade, por alguns momentos ninguém disse nada até que Kurt reagiu. "Satan, devo confessar que não esperava" Kurt arqueava a sobrancelha "Mas.. parece que nem tudo é mau, desta vez fui surpreendido positivamente"

As malas estavam já guardadas, o carro era um Camaro SS de 1969 preto com duas listas brancas que atravessavam o carro desde o capô até ao porta bagagens, por algum motivo Santana ficava tão bem naquele carro, tinha, de certa forma, tudo a ver com ela.

"Santana é humanamente impossível que cheguemos a Lima em 10h, não podes ir a guiar o tempo todo, é perigoso.." Rachel advertia Santana com algum receio da sua reacção.

"Eu sei Berry e obrigada pela preocupação, eu pensei nisso, vamos viajar o máximo que conseguirmos, e vocês vão fazer turnos para me manter acordada, preciso de um/a co-piloto.  
Assim quando eu estiver realmente cansada logo vemos onde paramos para descansar e comer."

Lopez pela primeira vez nos últimos dias parecia algo relaxada e amigável, na última semana estava a ser insuportável sobretudo para Kurt aturar a latina que parecia estar muito amarga e sempre tinha uma resposta envolta em arame farpado a tudo o que lhe diziam..  
Rachel não ligava estava a ser também para ela uma semana difícil, pelo que estava num estado de quase hipnose e não ligava ao que Santana lhe dizia mas Kurt estava receptivo e bem atento.

...

Eram agora 10h30 da noite, Kurt e Blaine estavam no banco de trás, por algum motivo Rachel, que era agora a co-piloto de Santana, achava que estavam ambos a dormir.. nenhum barulho se fazia ouvir até que um pequeno grito vindo do banco traseiro fez com que Lopez e Berry ambas se olhassem com olhos arregalados.

"O que foi isto?" Perguntou Rachel olhando para Santana arqueando a sobrancelha e mexendo os lábios numa espécie confusão.

"Rachel vais-me dizer que não sabes o que foi isto? Bem eu pensava que Finnister tinha tirado parte dessa inocência mas estou a ver que não." E em seguida completou. "Eles também me enganaram ali atrás tão quietos há quase 2h, pensei que estavam a dormir. "

De seguida aumentando o tom de voz para que se ouvisse , propositadamente. "Parece que os casacos eram para encobrir algo mais que a vergonha de nos deixarem fazer esta viagem praticamente sozinhas.. Eu não preciso de ouvir gritos de meninas Kurt, para isso eu"

Santana não conseguiu completar a frase. "SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ, não quero nem saber como é que essa frase terminava, ao contrário do que essa mente perversa possa pensar nós não estávamos a fazer nada."

"Kurt… lamento mas vou ter que.. concordar com a Santana, eu também ouvi."

"Rachel! A minha palavra não conta? O Blaine estava… a .." Kurt parecia agora envergonhado.

"O Blaine? Do Blaine não se ouve nada Kurt! A tua namorada ou está morta ou não tem cara para admitir o que estava a fazer." Disse Santana enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor, sentido que isso iria espicaçar Blaine.

"Eu realmente, nós, não estávamos a fazer nada do que vocês estão a pensar.." Blaine acabrunhado respondia.

"Vá rapazes digam logo o que foi esse gemido aí atrás, porque se não o disserem a Santana nunca mais se cala durante a viagem, já sabem como ela é." Rachel também parecia curiosa, pelo menos estava agora abstraída do destino da viagem e parecia menos enervada e melancólica.

"Uhhh vejam o duende judeu está curioso.. eu sempre soube que por detrás de um grande nariz está uma grande depravação.."

"Santana olha para a estrada e guia!" Rachel parecia não dar grande troco a Lopez.

"Meninas, o Blaine estava apenas a dizer-me algo ao ouvido e depois deu-me uma."

"Kurt!" pela pouca luz que a luz reflectia Rachel Kurt quase podia jurar que Blaine estava a ficar corado.. mas não era impressão sua, o ex-warbler estava realmente envergonhado.

"Oh tão fofo o meu namorado. Deixa, elas querem saber. E depois.. deu-me uma dentada, uma pequena dentada na orelha, foi isso." Completava Kurt.

"E o que é que o Burt Reynolds te disse para te deixar assim todo animado? Vá Kurt, quero rir um pouco." Provocava Santana.

"Ali!" Gritou Kurt.  
"Salvo pelo gongo."

Kurt avistou um restaurante de estrada, Blaine que estava enroscado a Kurt debaixo de casacos começou a mexer-se e a espreguiçar-se. Santana estacionou o carro, e os 4 amigos pararam um pouco para comprar água e umas sandwiches para a viagem.

"Parece que estamos mesmo com sorte até agora não houve nenhum sinal de nevão, e a estrada está pouco escorregadia. Vai passar num instante! Quando percebermos estamos em Lima! Adoro viagens de carro!" Animava-se Kurt.

"Sim claro, se eu fosse aninhada no banco de trás a dormir ou, melhor dizendo, a fazer outro tipo de coisas… também dizia que adorava viagens de carro e que passam muiiito depressa, não és tu a guiar! Poupa-me Lady Hummel." Retorquia Santana.

Já dentro do restaurante Kurt e Blaine estavam numa mesa a beber um chocolate quente, enquanto Rachel e Santana pediam as sandwiches, água e café para levar, sobretudo para Santana que precisava se manter desperta o máximo de tempo possível.

Mas Rachel pedia algo diferente que atiçou a curiosidade de Santana, estava bem quente isso era certo, fumegava bastante.. mas tinha uma aspecto diferente esverdeado, ao espreitar para dentro do copo que ainda não tinha sido fechado, Santana reparou que umas ervas flutuavam pelo líquido verde..

"Ewww. O que é isso?" Em sinal de desaprovação.

"É bom.. pelo menos foi o que a Senhora que me atendeu disse, é bom para as cordas vocais, é chá, são umas ervas típicas da região."

"Rachel até agora que estamos a meio de uma viagem e de.. FÉRIAS!.. estás a pensar nas cordas vocais?! Já sabemos, já sabemos, que és A Diva, e que não há para mais ninguém." Disse Santana visivelmente irritada.

"Santana eu estou doente, ainda não estou mas tenho estado com uma pequena irritação na garganta e eu sei que estamos de férias mas também não será por muito tempo, pouco mais de uma semana e eu tenho que estar bem preparada e sem imprevistos para o musical.  
É uma oportunidade única.. que não posso perder, não agora, mais do que nunca preciso agarrar-me a isto com unhas e dentes." Rachel pareceu convincente e Santana percebia os seus motivos, era evidentes e por isso não iria insistir mais, a sua "inconveniência" era muitas vezes uma defesa mas ela sabia que Rachel estava a sofrer e portanto não mais responder.

Entretanto a Senhora do restaurante regressava com o pedido completo, Santana acenava para Blaine e Kurt que já tinham bebido o chocolate quente mas que continuavam distraidamente a conversar. Kurt não se apercebera do sinal que Santana lhes tinha feito e era Blaine a chamá-lo à atenção.

Enquanto isto já Santana levava a comida e bebidas para o carro, abriu a porta do Camaro SS a Rachel que guardou os sacos à frente da sua cadeira no chão, entre os seus pés , foi quando a promissora estrela olhou Santana nos olhos. "Sabes, este carro é a tua cara, fica-te mesmo bem, se não fosse da Dani eu diria que o tinhas roubado.. sim porque ainda deve valer uns bons doláres não?"

Santana não contava com o que parecia ser um elogio vindo de Rachel. "Roubado? Bem, segundo a Dani este carro era de um Tio seu e que por mil motivos acabou por ficar para ela, eu gosto muito do carro sim, obrigada acho.." Ao que Rachel consentiu apenas com a cabeça.

"Ah aí estão vocês, interrompemos algo?" Disse apressadamente Kurt.

"Mete esse rabo dentro do carro que não quero perder mais tempo Lady Face, vá Warbler Blaine também rápido, por este andar quando chegarmos a Lima já Mr. Schuester e Mrs Pillsbury terão 10 filhos todos ruivos e de cabelo crespo, uma combinação explosiva, e eu não quero estar lá para ver."

"Santana, os filhos deles serão adoráveis, tenho a certeza. Eu tenho o cabelo crespo e.. o Kurt adora-me!" Disse Blaine gentilmente.

"Correcção.. eu não adoro o teu cabelo QUANDO está crespo.. ainda te lembras do baile que a Brittany organizou ? Ela proibiu-te de usar gel… er.. estava diferente digamos assim.. mas siiiiim eu adoro esse cabelo, essas bochechas, essa boca, a voz, ai a voz…" Kurt parecia agora algo histérico.. apertando as bochechas de Blaine como se faz aos bebés.

"Ele bebeu café?" – Perguntou Rachel a Blaine que negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que fazia um gesto apontando e girando o indicador direito à sua cabeça sem que Kurt notasse, como que em sinal de "ele está doido".

"Blaine Anderson, eu vi isso! O chocolate quente aqueceu-me a alma, foi só isso! Entusiasmei-me um pouco confesso.."

**"When I'm with you baby**

**I go out of my head**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough"**

Começou a cantar Blaine olhando para Kurt que logo em seguida completou.

**"All the things you do to me**

**And everything you said**

**I just can't get enough**

**I just can't get enough"**

Do banco da frente em uníssono ouviu-se "Não!" Rachel e Santana sem combinarem e sem se aperceberem bem acabavam com aquele pequeno momento.

"Porquê? Estamos assim com tanto sono que desafinámos? Eu não desafino. E o Blaine também não, a não ser quando canta Katy Perry mas aí é porque está a imitar a original.."

"Kurt, eu não critico Gaga, critico? E eu acho que.. também não desafino, a não ser que o chocolate tenha afectado a minha garganta.. Vocês não gostam desta canção? Cantámos no quase casamento do ." Contrapunha Blaine.

"Eu sei, mas por isso mesmo traz muitas memórias. Demasiadas, algumas ainda doem." A voz da cantora parecia sumir a cada palavra que era dita.

Santana ao sentir a mágoa na voz de Rachel estendeu a sua mão direita e apertou a mão da amiga levemente, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, também ela tinha memórias desse dia que ninguém naquele carro sequer imaginava.

"Desculpa Rach, não te quis magoar, nem eu nem o Kurt, desculpa." Incentivando Kurt a desculpar-se com a amiga.

Kurt aproximou-se do banco da frente onde Rachel estava sentada, claramente distante, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na face, na bochecha esquerda, foi quando reparou na mão que ainda estava sob a mão de Rachel. "Querida, eu não me lembrei, desculpa, quero tudo menos magoar-te, sobretudo numa altura do ano como esta."

"Eu sei meninos, desculpem, mas há certas coisas que eu ainda não consigo digerir.. por muito que queira é superior a mim."

"_Obrigada Santana._" Disse Rachel a Santana, que anuiu delicadamente.

"Bem, sendo assim, acho que, se não se importarem claro, nós vamos nos deitar e dormir um pouco, Rachel se estiveres cansada, chama-me ok?" Dirigiu-se Kurt a Rachel.

"Ou a mim. Eu também estou aqui." Sorriu Blaine.

...

Já passava das 2h da manhã, Rachel dormitava embalada pelo andar do carro quando abriu os olhos e o carro estava parado, olhando à sua volta Rachel não sabia onde estava mas arregalou os olhos ao reparar na imensa neve que agora caía, virando-se para Santana. "E agora?"

"Agora temos que acordar o Profeta e avisá-lo que tanto falou, tanto falou que o "bom tempo" foi-se embora e como era de esperar aconteceu isto… não dá para continuar assim Rachel."

"Não? Então.. então quer dizer que temos que voltar para trás?"

"Rachel, não estás a perceber, a neve não cai apenas aqui.. se tentarmos voltar para trás vamos continuar a ver neve.. muita neve. E parei aqui de propósito."

"De propósito? Vamos morrer de frio se ficarmos aqui nos próximos minutos."

"Berry, próximos minutos? Tenta nas próximas horas.. duas no mínimo.. mas não é aqui, é ali." Apontando para um hotel de estrada. "Agora acorda a fada madrinha e a fada do gel."

"Kurt, Blaine, têm que acordar, caiu um nevão, e não dá para continuarmos na estrada, levem o que precisarem porque temos que alugar um quarto onde ficar até o tempo melhorar. "

"Rachel, não é o que precisarem, levem apenas o mínimo indispensável para depois não perdermos tempo quando regressarmos à estrada. AH é verdade, eu não vou ficar feita sardinha em lata num só quarto com vocês os 3 em cima de mim." Avisava Lopez.

"Primeiro, nós não temos dinheiro para alugar um quarto para cada um, e depois ninguém aqui quer ficar em cima de ti Satan." Revidou Kurt.

"Se tu dizes… lá no fundo, confessa Lady Face, essa mente fantasia com esta pele morena, queres experimentar o outro lado da Montanha Russa.."

"Santana, não vamos continuar aqui ao frio, vamos entrar e ver quanto custam os quartos, e se forem relativamente acessíveis, alugamos um para vocês e outro para nós as duas, até passar esta tempestade." Tentava assim Rachel conseguir um consenso.

"_Eu sempre soube que tu tinhas curiosidade.._" Santana cutucava Rachel sem que Kurt e Blaine se apercebessem.

Já dentro do hotel, o recepcionista informou os quatro acerca das condições dos quartos e prontamente lhes atribuiu duas chaves.  
Era um hotel de estrada, típico, com melhor aspecto que os restantes hotéis e motéis de interior e de berma de estrada, isso reconfortava os quatro amigos. "Chave 68" Dizia Santana. "Por pouco não era sessenta e no.." Nem chegou a acabar a frase, Rachel interrompia-a.

"Santana comigo? Estás mesmo a pensar isso comigo?"

"Isso querias tu! Diz lá que não…" Provocava Santana mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Oh não, vamos Blaine, eu não consigo mais ver isto, pelo menos durante duas horas descansamos um pouco destas investidas da Satan." Disse Kurt para Blaine.

"Vamos Kurt. Se precisarem de nós chamem, estamos no quarto ao fundo do corredor, 90" Blaine abraçando Rachel.

"Sim, a descansar… engana-me a ver se eu deixo.."

"Deves estar mesmo desesperada Satan, falta de sexo não? E eu que pensava que as coisas entre ti e a Dani estavam a ir bem." Kurt retorquia secamente. "Não me interessa, até mais logo, tenta descansar Rachel querida, ao lado desse diabo é complicado.. mas tenta, se ela tentar algo contigo, bate à porta e vem para o nosso quarto, lá estás segura, sim querida?"

Rachel sorriu, Santana fazia um gesto com as mãos a enxotá-los, dizendo-lhes para irem embora.

"Quarto 68, é este.. Entra, eu não mordo.. só a quem eu quero e quando eu quero."  
"Sim Santana, eu estou realmente cansada, está muito frio, e eu quero descansar um pouco ou até mesmo dormir.." Rachel estava sem forças já.

"Cansada? É preciso ter lata, eu conduzi durante horas e ainda aqui estou, e vocês estão todos cansados?!" Santana atirou-se para a cama. "Esta Senhora é minha. Estou só a avisar."

"Mas Santana eu também me quero deitar um pouco, e não me vou deitar no chão.."

"Bem mas eu não estou habituada a deitar-me ao lado de _duendes_…. Posso estranhar ou ter alguma reacção na pele.." Santana já a começar a despir o casaco e a desabotoar a camisa.

"Não consegues ser agradável por um segundo? Santana eu estou a sofrer, não vês isso? E eu sou uma pessoa, um Ser Humano, não me consegues tratar por alguns minutos como tal?"

"Tens razão, eu tenho andado nervosa. Bem, mais do que o habitual eu quero dizer.."

"Er.. tudo bem, eu percebi isso, sobretudo no carro.. com a música que…"

Santana interrompeu Rachel. "Isso é outra história, noutra altura."

"Ok, ok.. Santana eu realmente não estou pronta para isto."

"Para saber do que se passou? Ou para dormir comigo?" Perguntava Lopez.

"Não! Para.. te ver nua, não te podes despir na casa de banho por exemplo?"

"Uhhh. É verdade esqueci-me que estou no mesmo quarto que a Rainha das pudicas mas.. com o Gigolô Brody não eras assim, ou eras?!.."

"Brody? Agora estamos a falar no Brody?! Santana, vou eu me vestir para a casa de banho."

"Sim Berry, rápido que não queremos ver esse corpo escultural de pré-adolescente." Ria alto Santana…

20 minutos depois de se vestir e de um pequeno ritual de hidratação, à escala dos produtos que tinha consigo naquele momento, Rachel regressava pé ante pé, abrindo os lençóis convencida que Santana dormia e tentando não acordar a latina.

...

Tinham passado 2 horas, já passavam das 5h00, tinham dado entrada naquele hotel há 3 horas atrás… E Rachel estava encostada à cabeceira da cama a ouvir música.. quando Santana acordou, abanando a cabeça em sinal de desacordo com Rachel.

"Que horror Berry. Quando eu pensava que nada mais me assustava em ti, tu surpreendes-me" Disse Santana. "Acordada. A ouvir música. A olhar para mim. Uhh que susto. Deixa lá ver o que estás a ouvir." Puxando um dos phones para ouvir o que tocava no Ipod de Rachel. Que es esto?! "

**"No te atrevas a decir te quiero**

**No te atrevas a decir que fue todo un sueño.**

**Una sola mirada te basta**

**Para matarme y mandar-me al infierno."**

Para a latina eram de fácil compreensão estas palavras e todas as que se seguiam, mas não estava certa que Rachel as percebesse e isso causou-lhe alguma confusão..

"Rachel tu entendes alguma destas palavras? É que é algo estranho estarmos a dividir o mesmo colchão, estares a ouvir uma canção de um latino qualquer em… castelhano, ainda para mais uma canção romântica, e como se já não chegasse.. estares a olhar fixamente para mim enquanto dormia.. É agora que me matas? Eu sei que muitas vezes não fui a melhor das amigas mas é tão difícil ser eu.."

"Não Santana, calma, não é um latino qualquer, é o Pablo Alborán. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos Santana, apenas isso, e tu dormias tão bem que não consegui desviar o olhar.  
Esta canção, a letra, faz-me pensar, ultimamente só consigo ouvir canções que não tenham sido por nós cantadas no McKinley, porque cada uma delas tem uma lembrança qualquer e isso dá cabo de mim.  
Custa-me muito a ausência de Finn, e só de pensar que daqui a umas horas estamos em Lima… dói.. não só pela sua ausência mas outras… ausências e também presenças, porque tudo e todos me irão relembrar do que perdi e do que outrora vivi."

"Percebo.." suspirava Santana.

"E a Quinn.."

"O que tem a Quinn?" Interrogava Santana.

"Bem, eu ainda estou magoada. Não compreendo. Se não por mim pelo Finn.. ela quase teve um filho dele. Porque é que ela não foi. Porque é que ela não disse nada. Ela devia-lhe isso"

"Quase… bem para a Q ter um filho do T-Rex era preciso que muita coisa tivesse na altura tivesse acontecido e que nunca chegou a acontecer… ainda hoje não entendo como é o Frankensteen pensou que poderia ser ele o Pai.."

"SANTANA! O Finn morreu." Rachel parecia alterada.

"Eu sei, Jelly Berry. Não era isto que eu queria dizer, eu gostava, gosto do Finn, mas realmente não entendo mas inteligência nunca foi o seu forte."

"O Finn era inteligente mas era ingénuo apenas via o melhor das pessoas, era isso que fazia dele especial, e por isso eu gostava tanto dele."

"Eu sei Rach, quanto à Quinn eu tenho a certeza que ela teve os seus motivos, muita coisa aconteceu antes.. talvez isso tenha mexido com a cabeça dela, e depois a partida do Finn também a deve ter abalado. Tenho a certeza que ela terá os seus motivos, deixa que seja ela a dizer-te." Santana parecia agora mais amigável para com Rachel. "Vá, veste-te, temos que acordar e chamar o Kurt e o Blaine e voltar para a estrada, o tempo acalmou.."

"Sim eu vou-me vestir Santana mas.."

"Mas..?"

"Mas ela vai passar o Natal a Lima?"

"Vai. Não sei."

"Então, vai ou não?"

"Rachel não sei, pode ir, pode não ir, nós não voltámos a falar desde.."

"Desde..?"

"Desde o dia de São Valentim…"

"O casamento que nunca existiu?"

"Sim. "

"Por algum motivo em especial?"

"Bem.. não, nada de.."

"…especial, é isso Santana?"

"Vamos Rachel, quero voltar para a estrada o quanto antes." Santana apressou-se a vestir-se, não respondendo à pergunta de Rachel, para Santana aquele tinha sido um momento único, mesmo estando com Dani e também com a possibilidade de reencontrar Brittany em Lima.

...

O relógio de Blaine indicava 12h45, chegavam a Lima a tempo do almoço.  
Kurt e Rachel dormitavam, Rachel estava cansada mentalmente esgotada, tinha vindo a conversar com Santana pelo caminho, mostrando claros indícios de apreensão e nervosismo relativamente ao seu regresso a Lima.  
O que ela não revelava é que a conversa que tinha tido anteriormente com Santana naquele quarto de hotel a tinha deixado introspectiva…

* * *

**E assim termina este segundo capítulo, por ventura MUITO longo, mas não sei, a viagem era longa e eu senti que era necessário dar essa noção a quem lê.**

**Continuo à espera das vossas sugestões, aquilo que, eventualmente, achem que possa estar confuso ou estranho digam-me.**

**No próximo capítulo, Rachel está de volta a Lima, e irá reencontrar a sua família de McKinley, quem sabe Quinn… e não se sabe o que daí poderá resultar… discussões, intrigas, menosprezo, desprezo.. é esperar para ver.**  
**Ninguém sabe de Quinn, portanto Rachel pode ou não reencontrar a ex-cheerio.**


	3. Regresso a Lima

"Chegámos." Disse Rachel enchendo o peito de ar, ela não sabia bem o que sentir, se alivio pela viagem ter chegado ao fim, afinal o cansaço predominava, se sentia tristeza por estar de volta a Lima ou.. alegria por chegar à sua terra natal.

Santana assentia com a cabeça, ainda com as duas mãos no volante. "E agora, onde vos deixo? Eu tenho coisas a fazer.. quem é o primeiro?"

"Coisas a fazer?" Perguntava Rachel. "Para onde é que vais? Onde é que vais ficar durante estes dias? Tu chateaste-te com a tua abuela… vocês fizeram as pazes? Podes vir para minha casa, tenho a certeza que os meus Pais vão adorar receber-te." Berry parecia preocupada com Santana, mesmo com mau humor ela era sua amiga e viviam em NY juntas, eram família.

Kurt ao ouvir a conversa esfregou os olhos e reagiu. "Adorar? Rachel eu não sei se isso é boa ideia… Satan consegue ser bem malévola.. mesmo nesta altura do ano. Ela com certeza irá dar cabo do vosso Natal e mesmo a pessoa mais bem humorada é provável que não aguente."

"Queen Elizabeth podes parar, primeiro porque eu já tenho casa, não estava à espera que me convidassem para a vossa casa.. tenho a certeza que de qualquer das maneiras era, mais tarde ou mais cedo, obrigada a uma maratona de musicais, a maior parte deles DEPRIMENTES!" Retorquia Santana. "E Berry, apesar de agradecer o convite, eu tenho que ir ter com.. eu tenho já casa onde irei ficar durante esta semana. Obrigada. Quanto ao que vou fazer… Descansar por exemplo, sim estou cansada de ter sido vossa chauffeur por mais de 10h, chega."

"Tens que ir ter com quem?" Intrigava-se Rachel.

"Ahn? Eu não disse que tinha que me encontrar com ninguém. "  
"Não eu ouvi bem, também ouviram não?" Rachel questionava Blaine e Kurt que pareciam estar mais ocupados a falar entre eles.

"Rachel, nós não ouvimos, estávamos a combinar detalhes acerca destes dias. " Respondia Blaine. "Santana eu fico em minha casa, e o Kurt penso que ficará na casa dele certo?"

"Sim sim, o meu Pai está à minha espera e eu não quero que ele tenha muito trabalho, ele não pode fazer esforços nem se exaltar, não lhe faz bem, deixa-nos já em casa, tenho a certeza que a Rach não se importa que a leves a seguir. " Kurt parecia agora algo nervoso.

"Oh Kurt, claro que não me preocupo, e o teu Pai está bem! Tens que deixar de te preocupar assim, já que viemos aproveita o teu com ele e com a Mãe do Finn, eles, ela sobretudo, precisa de ti mais do que nunca.. este é o nosso primeiro Natal sem ele.. " à medida que estas palavras eram ditas Rachel ia escorregando pelo banco desolada com o que acaba de dizer, este era mesmo o seu primeiro Natal sem Finn desde que se conheceram em McKinley.

Santana já tinha deixado Kurt e Blaine em casa, respectivamente, e agora permanecia parada em frente à casa dos Pais de Rachel.

"Entregue."  
"Tens a certeza que ficas bem? Santana não é preciso ter vergonha, se não tens onde passar estes dias ficas aqui comigo..." Rachel tentava convencer Santana, ambas ainda dentro do carro.

"Eu já disse que tenho onde passar os dias que se seguem. E, agora que estamos apenas as duas.. eu é que devia ficar preocupada contigo, não o contrário."

"…temos mais quartos.. não tínhamos que dividir nenhum colchão.." Sorria Rachel, mas o seu poder de persuasão não funcionava.

"Berry, mesmo parecendo apelativo não ter que compartilhar uma cama contigo novamente, eu tenho mesmo onde ficar e contam comigo, aliás estou até atrasada."

"Mas..ok, eu não insisto, só gostava de saber quem é que _conta contigo, _ficava mais descansada."

"Amigos. Quando for a altura certa saberás. Eu fico bem não te preocupes, tens com quem almoçar, ou o que almoçar?" Santana parecia com alguma pressa mas não descurava o facto de Rachel estar, aparentemente, sozinha em Lima.

"Não."

"Não tens?"

"Não tenho com quem almoçar porque os meus Pais ainda não devem estar em casa, pelo menos há uma hora enviaram-me uma mensagem a dizer que estavam a fazer umas compras de última hora mas que a meio da tarde regressavam. Mas tenho o que almoçar, lanchar, jantar, não te preocupes, vai lá se tens pessoas à tua espera não as faças esperar, falamos mais logo ou amanhã. Eu quero mesmo ficar um tempo sozinha, desfaço a minha mala, e revejo algumas coisas, talvez faça uma arrumação ao meu quarto.. tem tanta coisa antiga."

"Bem, se precisares de alguma coisa já sabes, LIGA-ME, mas estou a falar a sério.  
Eu sei, eu sei que posso não ser fácil algumas vezes mas.. eu estou aqui para ti, e Rach não precisas de ver essas coisas, recordações que podem te fazer mal, tens tempo."

Rachel anuiu com a cabeça.  
Já fora do carro, Santana abriu o porta bagagens e fez questão de ser ela a levar a mala de Rachel até à porta de casa, mesmo com Berry protestando e dizendo. "Não era preciso, eu não sou assim tão fraca."

"Eu sei que não, tens sido até muito forte, mas eu quero que saibas realmente que eu estou aqui para tudo, mesmo com o meu mau feito, acho que às vezes sou como um Chihuahua ladro mas não mordo só a quem.."

"… tu queres já sei Santana!" Rachel sorria, Santana tinha mau feitio mas era confiável.  
"Vem aqui Yentl, dá-me um abraço" Rachel abraçou Santana e sentiu um reconforto enorme ao ouvir aquelas palavras e ao abraçar Lopez pensou em como um pequeno gesto como era aquele abraço a fazia sentir-se tão feliz de repente, e quase esquecer as angustias que o regresso a Lima lhe trazia.

Rachel remexia-se tentando perceber o que estava a passar e onde estava, ainda que alguma preguiça, o seu corpo não respondia ao que o seu cérebro lhe dizia … que era para abrir os olhos, quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos encostar-se à cabeceira do que parecia ser uma cama lembrou-se. Aquele era o seu antigo quarto, a sua cama, na sua casa em Lima, apesar de só visualizar sombras provenientes do exterior (as luzes dos carros que passavam pela sua rua) e também das persianas da sua janela.

Ainda um pouco sonolenta esticou o seu braço direito em direcção da mesa de cabeceira mesmo ao lado da sua cama.. tacteando à procura do seu telemóvel, tinha dormido tão profundamente que perdera completamente a noção das horas.

"21h?! E não tem ninguém em casa?!" Rachel apressou-se a acender uma luz, levantou-se, passou uma água pela cara, vestiu um casaco, fora da sua cama estava muito frio, e desceu as escadas, preocupada com os seus pais, não era normal serem 9h da noite e não lhe terem dito nada.

"Rachel querida!"  
"Querido a nossa menina acordou"  
"Sê bem-vinda!" Diziam ambos os pais de Rachel ao vê-la ao cimo das escadas.

A preocupação estampada na sua cara rapidamente se desfez e deu lugar a uma enorme tranquilidade e segurança, ela estava de volta a sua casa e junto de ambos os seus pais.

"Porque é que não me acordaram? Chegaram agora?" Questionava Rachel.

"Não querida" Ambos riram. "Agora? Não recebeste a nossa mensagem? Chegámos ainda de tarde, subimos e vimos que estavas a dormir tão bem que não te quisemos acordar, essa viagem deve ter sido muito cansativa e também perigosa!... Porque para estares tão cansada é porque não pararam para dormir.. próxima vez vens de avião, é preferível." Disse p pai de Rachel, LeRoy.

"Não é preciso preocuparem-se, eu realmente estava muito cansada.. é verdade.. eu nem me lembro de.. ter adormecido, lembro-me de estar à porta com a Santana, de me despedir dela, de trazer a mala para dentro, de comer uma salada deliciosa que encontrei dentro do frigorifico… o bilhete que estava em cima do balcão foi muito útil!... E depois subi..lembro-me de olhar à minha volta e pensar que havia tanta coisa que queria, tinha, que rever e quem sabe deitar para o lixo mas.. depois não me lembro de mais nada. Bem, deve ter sido aí que adormeci." Rachel parecia pensativa e algo confusa ao relatar as horas anteriores, ela não se lembrava sequer de se ter coberto com o édredon.

Foi aí que Hiram se antecipou e prontamente explicou à filha. "Querida não é preciso ficares confusa, quando subimos, ambos, eu e o teu pai, percebemos pelo teu semblante que.. tinhas apagado! Eu descalcei-te, e delicadamente abri a cama e cobri-te com o édredon, é normal que durmas, da viagem e porque bem, estás de férias! Aproveita! E não queremos que apanhes nenhuma constipação, queremos?" Hiram abraçava agora a sua filha.

"Vocês são os melhores pais que uma filha pode ter, mas eu já estou com uma pequena irritação na garganta, aliás nós durante a viagem parámos num pequeno restaurante de estrada e eu bebi uma infusão própria daquela região, a senhora que me atendeu disse ser milagrosa.. estou melhor mas ainda sinto um pequeno arranhar."

"Bem, então Rachel vamos já tratar disso! Eu quero estar presente na tua estreia como Fanny e poder aplaudir muito, dá-me um abraço minha estrelinha." LeRoy estava eufórico abraçando Rachel e ainda com uma colher de pau na mão virou-se para Hiram dizendo "Acaba de pôr a mesa, o jantar está pronto em 10 minutos, vou fazer um chá para a nossa filha, e vou já ter com vocês."

Os três tinham acabado de jantar, estavam agora a assistir o Fantasma da Opera que tinham em DVD, sobretudo para ocasiões destas, como este tinham muitos outros, naquela casa todos – tanto Rachel como os seus pais – eram, digamos que, fanáticos por musicais, e não se importavam de assisti-los vezes e vezes sem conta.

"É tão bom estar em casa, eu pensei que não, aliás.. tenho que confessar uma coisa." Rachel ao dizer isto parecia sentir-se culpada com algo.

"Tu não querias vir passar o Natal connosco? Eu sei que não é a tradição a que ligamos mais… mas como este ano não celebrámos juntos o Chanucá mês passado.. pensei que quisesses regressar e passar connosco o Natal.." LeRoy disse-o com um ar miserável.

"Às vezes esqueço-me que vivo com uma Drama Queen, acho que é de família…" Hiram ria, olhando para Rachel e LeRoy.

"Hiram não tem graça."

"Não é preciso discutirem, o problema não são vocês. É claro que eu queria passar o Natal com os meus pais, eu adoro-vos. Mas regressar intimidou-me, sobretudo nesta altura do ano, o Finn gostava tanto do espírito natalíci primeira vez nos últimos anos que não estamos juntos.. Não quero que toda a gente me pergunte se estou bem e me diga que tenho que ter muita força e que tudo passará. Eu não quero que passe, não quero esquecê-lo." Rachel mantinha os olhos no chão.

"Querida, eu compreendo, e tenho a certeza que o teu pai também, certo LeRoy?  
E aqui em casa ninguém te vai perguntar nada nem dizer nada a respeito, tu sabes que sempre que quiseres ou sentires que precisas falar estamos aqui, eu e o teu pai, sempre!  
Tu és a melhor coisa que temos, e eu diria que fizemos um belo trabalho… em criar-te não?  
As pessoas não têm que dizer que tens que ter força, as pessoas vêem a força da natureza que tu és, e como uma verdadeira guerreira que és, irás passar por esta fase delicada e conturbada da melhor maneira que tu encontrares, e leve o tempo que levar, esse tempo é teu. Ninguém mais pode fazer o luto por ti, e eu sei que o Finn iria querer que tu o recordasses claro, e ninguém questiona o teu amor por ele, mas ele também iria querer que tu seguisses a tua vida e continuasses o teu percurso, um caminho lindo, que te está destinado." Hiram terminou bebendo um pouco de vinho.

"Isso é que foi um discurso e tanto Hiram, mas estou completamente de acordo com tudo, o teu pai é ou não um partido e tanto?" Sorria LeRoy.

"São os dois, e é por isso é que vocês estão juntos até hoje, são os dois maravilhosos, eu gosto tanto de vocês sabiam? Obrigada eu precisava mesmo de ouvir essas palavras Pai, e ainda bem que vocês me entendem. Ah antes que me esqueça nós parámos sim para descansar durante a viagem, umas 2/3h, num hotel relativamente bom para hotel de estrada no interior.."

"Fico mais descansado." LeRoy, agarrando a mão da sua filha que estava sentada no sofá da sala entre os seus dois pais.

" Bem, eu estou incrivelmente cansada, o que é de estranhar considerando as horas que dormi esta tarde, mas o meu corpo está a pedir cama, se vocês não se importarem eu vou subir." Rachel não estava cansada, estava exausta, física e mentalmente, tinham sido muitas emoções para um só dia, o regresso a Lima, a sua casa, ao seu quarto e o reencontro com os seus pais.

"Claro querida, descansa, estás de férias. Só uma pergunta, algum plano especial para os próximos dias? O jantar de Natal é aqui em casa connosco certo?" Perguntava Hiram.

"Claro, claro que sim. Eu estava a pensar que na véspera, ou seja, amanhã jantaríamos… ou pensaram mesmo no dia de Natal, 25?"

"Sim querida, eu e o teu pai tínhamos pensado que poderias querer estar com os teus amigos, muitos devem estar em Lima para passar as festas… pelo menos o Natal, com as suas famílias, e portanto a pensar nisso, combinámos que amanhã seria o jantar com direito a abrir os presentes, e que no dia seguinte ou fazíamos o almoço de Natal ou ficavas com o dia para passares da maneira que preferisses. "

"Sim, por mim está óptimo, se vocês não se importarem, eu ainda não sei como é que vão ser os próximos dias mas amanhã quero tentar saber quem está em Lima e marcar algo.  
Queria saber se amanhã posso trazer alguém… se vocês se importam." Rachel mostrava alguma apreensão e preocupação. " É que… a Santana, eu receio que ela não tenha com quem passar a consoada, e não queria que ela passasse sozinha, ela diz que tem amigos e que está numa casa aqui em Lima com amigos mas.. até ver tenho algumas duvidas."

Ambos sorriram. "É evidente que podes trazer a Santana, nós gostamos de ver esta casa cheia e alegre! Vai ser uma honra receber a Santana ou outra pessoa que queiras trazer, convida quem quiseres querida." Disse LeRoy.

"Bem sendo assim, amanhã falo com ela, vou-me deitar, adoro-vos, nunca se esqueçam sim? Durmam bem." E assim se despedia Rachel dos seus pais, abraçando um e depois o outro, tinha sido um dia longo, e mais longo parecia depois de uma viagem de tantas horas e tão cansativa, em que a maior parte do tempo, Rachel tinha conversado com Santana quase sem parar, por estar enervada e não conseguir descansar mas também para manter desperta e alerta a sua amiga.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo Rachel irá ter algumas surpresas… Santana está ou não acompanhada, tem ou não casa para passar esta semana em Lima, e se tem realmente casa, quem são esses "amigos" com quem partilha casa?  
Rachel irá rever alguns amigos, mas quais, e ao fazer o convite a Santana para o jantar da consoada irá ter uma enorme surpresa, mas o convite mais surpreendente que Santana irá receber não será da parte de Rachel… tudo no próximo capítulo.**


	4. Abuela?

**24 de Dezembro de 2013**

**10h00**

"Bom diiiaaa." Disse Hiram num tom agradável, nem muito alto nem muito baixo, pousando um tabuleiro em cima da secretária cor-de-rosa em frente à cama de Rachel e abrindo em seguida as cortinas do quarto da filha, deixando que os Sol iluminasse todo o quarto, apesar de frio, não nevava, estava um dia lindo. Céu completamente azul.

"Paaai.." Rachel espreguiçava-se, ainda ensonada.

Hiram dirigiu-se à secretária de Rachel onde tinha pousado o tabuleiro e depois de ver que a filha já se tinha encostado à cabeceira da cama, pousou-o no seu colo. "O teu Pai está lá em baixo, hoje ninguém o atura, está levantado desde as 7h00 a preparar a ceia, diz que vamos ter uma convidada, e que tem que estar tudo perfeito e pronto a horas." O comentário deixou Rachel intrigada, de facto, ela tinha mencionado na noite anterior que iria convidar Santana mas não era ainda certo.. Berry ainda não tinha falado com a amiga. "Ah e esse pequeno almoço foi preparado pelo teu Pai, que me disse expressamente que era para comeres tudo, precisas de energia para o resto do dia e de recuperar essa garganta a tempo de Funny."

"Prometo que vou comer tudo. Acordei com bastante apetite. " Rachel dizia já petiscando, LeRoy tinha incluído no tabuleiro uma taça com uma boa variedade e frutas já cortadas, torradas, um copo de sumo de laranja, e um chá quente. Também incluíra uma pequena flor, uma margarida. "Uma margarida! Ele não se esqueceu!"

"Na verdade a ideia foi minha, não tirando o mérito pelo pequeno-almoço ao teu Pai. Nós não nos esquecemos de nada que tenha a ver contigo filha." Disse Hiram, completando. "Eu sei o significado que essa flor tem para ti, São Valentim do ano passado.. Finn, eu sei"

"É verdade… obrigada, por nunca se esquecerem de mim. Eu amo-vos ao dois. Muito."

Hiram deu um beijo na testa da Rachel, fez-me uma festa na cabeça e ligou o IPOD, escolhendo a música. "É para começar bem o dia! Qualquer coisa estamos lá em baixo, agora come tudo!" E piscou o olho.

Rachel sorriu, enquanto comia o seu pequeno-almoço e ouvia a canção escolhida pelo Pai.

**"What the world needs now**

**Is love, sweet love**

**It's the only thing**

**That there's just too little of**

**What the world needs now**

**Is love, sweet love**

**No, not just for some**

**But for everyone"  
**

Terminado o seu pequeno-almoço, Rachel levantou-se da cama dirigiu-se à janela do seu quarto contemplando um lindo dia e um sol que irradiava boas sensações, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a canção escolhida por Hiram, "What the World Needs Now- Trijntje Oosterhuis" disse ela mentalmente.

Em seguida, tomou um banho, fez o seu ritual de hidratação e vestiu um conjunto em que predominava o preto e o cinzento; um casaco comprido com uma fivela ao centro e pequenos botões dourados, uma camisola preta em malha, uma saia cinza escuro, uns collants pretos nem muito escuros nem muito claros, semi-transparentes, com umas botas de cano alto pretas, umas luvas compridas em cinza escuro, metade pele e metade malha e um cachecol cinzento escuro.

Rachel estava assim pronta para começar o dia e para o frio que, apesar da beleza do dia, se fazia sentir.

Antes de sair de casa lembrou-se da tal "convidada" mistério, nem foi necessário procurar LeRoy, bastou seguir um barulho de loiças, muitas loiças.

"Pai."  
"Bom dia querida." LeRoy parou por um segundo o que estava a fazer e logo em seguida continuou.  
"O que se passa? Posso ajudar?"  
"Não meu doce, eu é que tenho que fazer isto, o teu Pai também me ofereceu ajuda mas já lhe disse que me ajuda mais indo ao mercado comprar algumas coisas que faltam para a ceia, estou a escolher qual o serviço a usar mais logo, é importante escolher os pratos, copos, talheres, toalha e guardanapos de mesa certos. Não queremos receber mal a nossa convidada, queremos?" LeRoy falava ao mesmo tempo que remexia num armários, presumivelmente à procura de algo que ainda não tinha encontrado.

"Não…não queremos.. acho eu.. Mas.." Rachel hesitava em dizer que ainda não tinha falado com a sua amiga, o Pai parecia tão determinado em dar o melhor dos jantares, ela não o queria desapontar mas também não queria que ele contasse com algo que podia não acontecer. "… eu ainda não falei com a Santana… ia agora telefonar-lhe para me encontrar com ela, imagina que ela não vem, por algum motivo, se isso acontecer tiveste imenso trabalho em vão."

"Não, não, não. Rachel ouve bem o que te vou dizer, vou parar o que estou a fazer e quero que olhes nos meus olhos agora. Eu não quero que te preocupes com nada durante esta semana, eu calculava que ainda não tivesses falado com a tua amiga, a convidada é outra e, sinceramente, acho que vais gostar, é surpresa, uma amiga de todos, sim acho que hoje em dia podemos dizer isso, pelo menos espero que assim seja. Agora vai, não preciso nem quero ajuda, quero que te entretenhas durante o dia e que estejas cá à hora do jantar, ou se possível antes." O Pai de Rachel tranquilizava a filha que estava agora curiosa acerca de quem seria esta "amiga".

…

**11:30  
The Lima Bean**

"_Santana atende…atende.. vá lá_.." Rachel expressava em voz alta, instintivamente, aquilo que desejava no momento, que a sua amiga atendesse o telemóvel.

"Então ela não atende?" Kurt tinha combinado com Rachel encontrarem-se naquele café, e popular ponto de encontro ainda dos tempos de McKinley.

"Não.. e eu começo a ficar preocupada, a sério com quem é que ela pode estar a esta hora para não me atender o telemóvel? Será que encontrou a Brittany e está na casa dela?"

"Rachel que eu saiba a Britt não está em Lima mas o que é que eu sei, chegámos ontem. Mas a Santana agora está com a Dani, eu não acredito que esteja com ela ou na casa dela. Será que a Satan não está a dormir no carro e tem vergonha de nos dizer?"

"Não Kurt, eu também achei que era isso mas insisti e ela garantiu-me que tinha mesmo uma casa de _amigos_ onde ficar."

_Toca o telemóvel._

"Santana?"  
"_Sim, Jelly Berry sou eu. O que é que se passa? Tenho duas mensagens e 5 chamadas, estou ocupada._" Disse Santana.

Quando do outro lado da linha Rachel ouviu um sussurro. "_Eu fico bem._"

"Quem é que está contigo?" Perguntou Rachel a Santana, obtendo um olhar curioso de Kurt que abanava a cabeça para a frente soletrando com os lábios "_quem é."_

"Berry é um anão. É um cão. Ninguém. Não está ninguém comigo. Imaginação tua" Dizia Santana tentando disfarçar.

"Bem, tudo bem… se não queres dizer quem é. Eu queria falar contigo, saber como é que pensas passar a consoada mais logo… os meus Pais convidam-te para o jantar de logo à noite, aceitas?"  
"Não posso."  
"Não podes?" Rachel ainda mais desconfiada estava.  
"Não, tenho coisas combinadas para mais logo, mas agradece aos teus Pais por mim."

"E tomar um café comigo e com o Kurt? Estamos aqui no Lima Beans, vem cá ter, pelo menos estamos juntos um pouco, duvido que os teus amigos queiram estar contigo 24 horas por dia…" Rachel provocava Santana à espera de uma reacção. "Vai ser giro, anda, estamos com saudades do teu mau humor."

"Eu não." Disse Kurt antes de beber mais um pouco do seu mocaccino.  
"O Kurt está a brincar, ele também estava preocupado porque tu não atendias."

… Alguns segundos depois… em que do outro lado da linha não havia o mais pequeno ruído.. Rachel achou que a ligação tinha caído. "Santana? Santana estás aí?"

"_Sim, estou. Parece que eu vou ter com vocês, estou aí em 20 minutos._"  
"Estamos à tua espera. Até já." Rachel tinha assim convencido Santana a juntar-se a eles.

Entretanto já passava das 12:30 e Kurt ao reparar que hora eram avisou. "Meninas eu tenho que me ir embora, quero ajudar Carole e o meu Pai, aproveitar que estou aqui, e antes do jantar de logo à noite ainda combinei algo com o Blaine, tenho o dia cronometrado ao minuto!"

"Eu também tenho que ir. Estão à minha espera." Disse Santana.  
"Santana podias dar-nos uma boleia, a mim e ao Kurt.."  
"Só isso? Bem, se é só isso claro, eu levo-vos." Lopez estava apreensiva e desconfiada, parece que advinha o que ainda nem Rachel lhe tinha dito.  
"Só? Claro que é só o que iria ser além disso?!"

"Obrigada pela boleia." Despedia-se Kurt. "Mais logo falamo-nos para combinar o dia de amanhã, não admito desculpas, quero e vou passar parte do dia com vocês, já combinei com o meu Pai e com a Carole, eles não se importam.

"_Carole_" Repetia Rachel. "Eu.. eu devo-lhe uma visita. Devo isso ao Finn."

"Só se isso não te fizer mal." Dizia Kurt, já fora do carro, passando uma mão no ombro de Rachel.  
"Santana importavas-te de vir comigo? Só lhe dar um beijinho antes do Natal, é rápido eu prometo, até porque antes de irmos embora eu pretendo passar por aqui e falar com ela durante mais demoradamente." O pedido era tão sincero que Santana acedeu.

"Rachel!" Carole disse correndo para a abraçar.

Ninguém naquela casa disse nada, foi um abraço demorado mas inevitável.

"Rachel que bom que vieste. Que bom que te vejo." Carole estava emocionada mas tentava conter-se. "É como se o Finn, de certa forma, estivesse aqui. Ele não era muito de falar e expressar aquilo que sentia, mas de ti falava mais do que o habitual e quando o fazia havia um brilho nos seus olhos e um sorriso tão espontâneo. Ele gostava mesmo de ti mas isso já tu sabes."

"Mrs. Hummel.."

"Carole. Trata-me por Carole. Podias ter sido a minha nora, aliás eu sei que irias ser, e mais te digo, para mim és a minha nora, serás sempre parte desta família, e depois claro és a melhor amiga do Kurt." Carole gostava mesmo de Rachel e a sua presença emocionava a Mãe de Finn.

"… Carole, eu não sei o que dizer. As suas palavras foram.. algo inesperado, eu não estava à espera. Eu sei o quanto o Finn me amava, eu também o amava, eu amo-o, incondicionalmente, independentemente do que o futuro me reserve, eu nunca o irei esquecer e essa é a promessa que lhe fiz e que digo agora em voz alta." Algumas lagrimas escorriam pela face de Rachel. Santana fez questão de limpar algumas.

"Santana, desculpa não te disse olá creio. Desculpa. Que bom que também estás aqui, obrigada por teres vindo." Cumprimentando Lopez e dirigindo-se a Rachel seguidamente. "Eu sei, eu senti isso sempre que vos vi juntos, era uma magia, um perfume que se espalhava e que entranhava, não acredito que exista uma pessoa neste mundo que tenha convivido com vocês e não se tenha apercebido do que existia entre vocês os dois. Era destino acredito, não o final que teve, mas terem-se conhecido e o que interessa é que enquanto durou foi verdadeiro e intenso."

Rachel sorria e Santana que olhava para o telemóvel disfarçadamente para ver as horas era surpreendida com uma chamada inesperada. "Eu.. eu.. desculpem.." Santana saía para o jardim para atender o telemóvel.

"_Santana mi amor?"_ Dizia uma voz.  
"Ab..ab..uela?" Gaguejando.

"_Mi amor.._ perdóname."  
"Abuela que pasa?" Santana não queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer, a avô tinha-lhe dito que não a queria voltar a ver.  
"Santana eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. Pessoalmente. Tu és minha neta, o resto não interessa. Todos temos segredos. Eu sei disso, eu disse-te isso. E tu, tu fizeste muito bem em teres-me contado, minha neta. Tu tiveste a coragem que eu nunca tive. És uma guerreira, mais corajosa que eu, muito mais, os tempos eram outros mas mesmo assim.. Santana ouve-me por favor, eu quero te ver, é Natal, estás em Lima? Minha neta responde por favor, perdoa-me."

Santana não dizia nada, não conseguia, não sabia sequer por onde começar, era muita informação, ela esperava tudo menos isto. Voltar para Lima acarretava outras situações com as quais Santana sabia lidar.. à sua maneira mas sabia. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que a sua avó lhe pedisse desculpa, muito menos neste seu regresso a Lima, e mais surpresa ainda era a semi-confissão da sua avó a dizer-lhe que a neta tinha tido "a coragem que ela não tivera".

"Abuela, sim estou, cheguei ontem, vim com a Rachel e Kurt, e com o Blaine que nos foi buscar. Mas a Senhora.. a Senhora disse que.."

"Não interessa o que eu disse. Quer dizer, interessa porque o que eu disse é imperdoável, e é por isso que quero passar este dia contigo, a véspera de Natal, para que o imperdoável seja perdoável eu sei que somos parecidos parecemos ser feitas de pedra mas eu sei que tu tens um enorme coração e que se existe neste mundo pessoa que me possa perdoar.. essa pessoa és tu. Que me dizes posso ficar à tua espera?"

"Abuela sim, eu tenho que desmarcar algo mas sim claro, eu irei.. aí.. ter consigo."

"Então fico à tua espera, muchos besos, te quiero."

Santana estava estática quando Rachel, que já se tinha despedido de Kurt e Carole, a encontrou no jardim. Santana olhou para Rachel e abraçou-a, tremendo, pálida, muito pálida e com as mãos geladas.

"Santana parece que viste um fantasma.. passa-se algo?" Rachel estava preocupadíssima.

A pergunta não teve resposta, Rachel conseguiu levar encaminhar Santana até ao banco da frente do carro, abrindo-lhe a porta e ajudando-a a sentar-se, também ela entrou para o carro, sentando-se no banco do passageiro.

Estiveram assim 10 minutos, Rachel não tivera coragem de perguntar mais nada até que Santana a surpreendeu. "A minha abuela…" Faltava-lhe a voz.

"…morreu?"

Santana automaticamente virou-se para Berry. "Não. Ela.. ela.. telefonou-me."

"Insultou-te?" Rachel estava à nora..

"Rachel podes ser um pouco mais positiva? Bem a verdade é que eu também não contava com isto… parece que finalmente irei acreditar em milagres.."

"Milagres?"

"Sim. A Mercedes estava certa, os milagres existem. A minha abuela quer se encontrar comigo, ela quer-me ver, estar comigo, estar comigo no Natal, na véspera, hoje." Santana apercebia-se do que estava a dizer e a palidez aos poucos desaparecia e os seus olhos e lábios suavamente mudavam de expressam e a apatia dava lugar à alegria, uma alegria inocente e genuína como é a alegria a das crianças.

"Santana! Louvado! Diria a Mercebes. Que bom! Isso é caso para um grande abraço!"

"Calma, também não vamos entrar em excessos" Soluçando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu preciso da tua ajuda para algo… eu combinei que ia ter com a minha abuela mas o problema que eu tenho algo em casa, algo não, alguém, que não sabe disto.. bem a minha abuela acaba de me ligar e eu não tive tempo.. de.." Santana não sabia como dizer aquilo que era necessário ser dito e que Rachel estava longe de imaginar.

"..de? Santana não tenhas problemas, diz-me o que se passa, se eu puder eu ajudo, claro. Afinal essa casa sempre existe…" Cutucando a amiga.

"Claro que existe!"  
"Ok, ok, eu estava com dúvidas mas eu agora acredito, que posso fazer para ajudar?"

"Bem… eu.. tens coisas combinadas para a tarde?"  
"Não. Tenho que almoçar mas tirando isso.." Disse Rachel.  
"Almoço.. não é problema temos lá o jantar de ontem e podem sempre fazer algo para o almoço.. mas duvido que isso já não esteja a ser tratado neste momento.."

"Têm? Tu e quem? Não estou a perceber nada Santana."

"Berry, é assim. Eu preciso que agora mais do que em qualquer outra altura não me perguntes nada e faças apenas e só aquilo que te peço. Acredita em mim."

"Está bem.."

"Então é assim, eu vou-te levar à casa onde estou e onde irei ficar durante estes dias, e preciso que tu fiques lá. Que faças companhia a uma pessoa."

"A quem? Santana preciso saber quem é, eu conheço?"  
"Rachel faz isso, apenas isso, tens que te decidir, eu tenho que ir ter com a minha abuela, eu deixo-te lá, abro-te a porta e sigo viagem, pode ser?"

Rachel sem saber o que a esperava encarando o desconhecido disse que sim com a cabeça.

...

**13:30**

"Porta aberta."  
"Ok.." dizia Rachel sem saber o que esperar do outro lado da porta.." E boa sorte com a tua avó."  
Santana dirigia-se já para o carro sorrindo, e ao entrar no carro chamou a amiga. "Ah Rachel!..."  
"Sim?"  
"…Obrigada pelo favor. Se bem que.. parece-me que estás prestes a descobrir que também eu, de certa forma, te estou estou a fazer um favor." Acenando e a arrancando com o carro, não dando hipóteses a Rachel de perguntar que favor era esse.

Rachel acompanhava o Camaro SS, que Santana guiava, desaparecer no horizonte quando ouviu uma música que vinha de dentro da casa onde Lopez a tinha deixado, a melodia era-lhe conhecida dos tempos de McKinley e do Glee Club.

**"I Never can say goodbye **

**No, no, no, no, I**

**Never can say goodbye  
Everytime I think I've had enough,**

**I start heading for the door.**

**There's a very strange vibration,**

**piercing me right through the core.**

**It says turn around you fool,**

**You know you love her more and more.**

**Tell me why **

**Is it so **

**Don't wanna let you go!"**

* * *

**E assim termina mais um capítulo… as questões que levantei no final do 3º capitulo foram respondidas… com a excepção da pessoa com quem Santana tem divido a casa desde que chegaram a Lima.  
A verdadeira surpresa revela-se no capitulo seguinte, no 5º.  
No próximo capitulo iremos descobrir com quem irá Rachel almoçar.  
Por descobrir também, com quem irá jantar na ceia da consoada, importante não esquecer que uma "amiga" da família foi convidada para o jantar..  
Provável que Puck entre no próximo chapter ou no seguinte , o resto… bem o resto têm que ler e esperar… mas muita coisa irá mudar, para melhor ou pior, consoante perspectivas.**

**Comentem, leiam.**


	5. Wild Horses Never Can Say Goodbye

Rachel ouvia aquela canção, que lhe era tão familiar e conhecida, o que mais lhe suscitou interesse e curiosidade acerca de quem estaria do lado de dentro… ao mesmo tempo sentia, também, uma sensação de aperto no estômago, não era agradável.  
Mas, ficar à porta não era uma hipótese para Rachel que imediatamente, ainda que apreensiva, em passos lentos e delicados entrou e fechou a porta.

Ao entrar deu meia volta e observou com detalhe o interior da casa, muito soalheira (o lindo dia de sol também ajudava), de madeira clara toda ela mas enorme, era quase uma cabana gigante pensou ela, rustica mas com bom gosto, sim Rachel definitivamente sentia-se bem ali, sobretudo ao inspirar um maravilhoso aroma que parecia espalhar-se pelo hall de entrada e pelo enorme salão que se seguia.  
Era comida mas ela não estava ciente do quê concretamente.

Ao avançar pelo salão vislumbrou uma cozinha não muito grande, pelo menos não parecia ser grande do ponto onde ela se encontrava, quase que uma kitchenette ampla, espaçosa, quando à sua esquerda reparou em duas grandes portas em vidro com maçanetas brancas.

A porta da esquerda estava aberta e o Sol convidava a explorar, Rachel avançou sem saber o que a esperava.

À sua frente tinha uma paisagem simplesmente deslumbrante, montes muitos montes, o que surpreendeu Rachel visto que Lima era essencialmente composta de planícies, o dia já estava lindo mas com aquela paisagem Rachel não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e inspirar um ar muito puro, a casa onde Santana a tinha deixado ficava a alguns minutos do centro de Lima.

Rachel inspirou mais uma vez ao sentir uma brisa, o telheiro era também ele de madeira mas mais escura que a do interior da casa, antes de virar a cabeça para a sua direita numa e reparar numa espreguiçadeira e de imediato na pessoa que nela estava deitada, visivelmente perdida nos seus pensamentos, aquela visão arrancou o sorriso dos lábios de Rachel.

"QQQ" Rachel tentava falar mas a voz faltou-lhe, momentaneamente. À segunda tentativa a voz estava mais firme, o que chamou finalmente a atenção da pessoa na espreguiçadeira. "Quinn?!"

Quinn Fabray estava realmente absorta nos seus pensamentos, pelo que até àquele momento não tinha dado pela presença de Rachel no telheiro, mas era impossível não ouvir Rachel agora.

Quinn abanou levemente a cabeça ainda recostada na espreguiçadeira mas com meio corpo virado para Rachel, abanou novamente a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que fechava e abria os olhos, ela não queria acreditar.

Rachel ia dizer algo mas o seu telemóvel tocou, limitou-se a atender sem ver quem era antes.

_"Rachel eu preciso de falar contigo."  
_"Puck? Agora não é mesmo a altura mais indicada."  
"_Rachel, eu preciso MESMO de falar contigo, é urgente."  
_"Puck, falamos depois."  
_"Mas.."  
_"Depois."  
_"É sobre a Quinn , ela está em L…"  
_"Depois Puck." Rachel desligava assim o telemóvel, estava nervosa mas ao mesmo tempo estranhamente calma, o mesmo já não se podia dizer de Quinn.

Após Rachel ter desligado seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, um silêncio constrangedor, pelo menos para Quinn que se encontrava a olhar para o chão.

"Estou à espera." Disse Rachel.  
"Rachel eu.."  
"Então?"  
"Rachel eu não sei o que dizer.." Quinn continuava com um olhar vagamente perdido em direcção ao chão.

"A sério?" Rachel parecia algo enfurecida. "A sério Quinn? Quanto tempo se passou desde a morte do Finn?! Já para não falar de que estás em Lima e não dizes nada a ninguém, tirando a Santana mas com essa eu depois falo. A sério que não sabes o que dizer?! Quanto tempo? Quanto tempo tiveste para pensar no que dizer?!" Rachel estava quase sem folego tal era a exaltação com que dizia aquelas palavras a Quinn que permanecia sem manter contacto visual com Rachel. "E olha para mim. Ao menos isso. Deves-me isso."

"Eu não consigo." A sua voz estava trémula.  
"Não consegues olhar para mim? Mas o que é que eu te fiz Quinn para me odiares tanto? Pensei que esses ressentimentos tivessem ficado no passado, quando andávamos no McKinley High." Rachel dizia isto agitada, puxando uma mexa de cabelo que teimosamente caía para a frente, noutra altura era provável que não lhe fizesse confusão mas naquele momento estava realmente a incomodá-la.

"Eu realmente não consigo." Disse Quinn com a voz magoada.

Rachel a fim de obrigar Quinn a encará-la aproximou-se da espreguiçadeira e agachou-se, pegou no queixo de Quinn com a mão esquerda e levantou-o. "Olha para mim, estou aqui, bem à tua frente." E nesse momento gelou, Quinn estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, lágrimas essas que prontamente começaram a escorrer pela cara da ex-cheerio.

Rachel apressou-se a descalçar as luvas e a limpar cada lágrima que escorria pela cara de Quinn, _traços tão delicados _ela pensou _ os mesmos do tempo do Glee club_.

"Quinn. Desculpa, desculpa eu não queria te pôr a chorar." Quinn nada disse, apenas chorava, e Rachel abraçou-a por instinto, nada estudado.

Ficaram assim algum tempo até que Rachel parada no tempo prestou maior atenção à canção que agora se fazia ouvir por toda a casa, frase a frase Rachel pensava que por detrás do desaparecimento de Quinn podia estar alguma razão forte e que ela até àquele instante não tinha ainda pensado.

**"Childhood living is easy to do**

**The things you wanted I bought them for you**

**Graceless lady you know who I am**

**You know I can't let you slide through my hands**

**Wild horses, couldn't drag me away**

**Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away"**

A canção continuava e Rachel deu indícios de se afastar de Quinn que prontamente a puxou para junto de si novamente e a abraçou. "Perdoa-me Rachel. Perdoa-me."

O sentimento de fúria com que Rachel iniciara a conversa tinha-se desvanecido tal era a dor que se sentia na voz de Quinn ao proferir aquelas palavras. "Eu.."

"Rachel perdoa-me, diz que me perdoas." Aquele pedido de Quinn a Rachel era incrivelmente doloroso para a ex-cheerio, Berry podia sentir isso na sua voz.

"Eu só queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes." Disse Rachel.

"Eu sei, e merecias. Mas perdoas-me? Diz que me perdoas."

"Quinn."  
"Rachel, por favor."  
"Quinn." Afastando-se do abraço de Quinn. "Eu, só queria perceber o porquê deste afastamento, o Finn realmente gostava de ti, e eu precisei tanto de ti, porquê?" Rachel estava agora incrivelmente triste.

"Eu.. não consegui."  
"Não conseguiste?"  
"Tu precisaste de mim?"  
"Claro que precisei Quinn, mais do que ninguém, e tu não estiveste lá, nem me disseste nada." Ao ouvir isto Fabray soltou mais algumas lágrimas.

"Eu.. desculpa. A sério, desculpa. Eu realmente não consegui, eu ainda não consigo."  
"Não consegues?" Rachel não compreendia completamente o sentido do que Quinn tentava dizer. "Não consegues encarar a morte do Finn?"

"Não."  
"É tudo muito recente é natural, custa-nos a todos."  
"Não é isso."  
"Não te custa?"  
"Custa Rachel."  
"Então?"  
"Não te consigo encarar a ti."  
"A mim? Porquê? Quero dizer, além de não teres dito nada. Mas isso.. eu perdoo-te, só queria, gostava de perceber o porquê? Deves ter dito um motivo muito forte, pelo menos assim espero."  
"Eu devia ter morrido no dia em que tive aquele acidente, quando te enviei a mensagem no dia em que quase casaste com o Finn."

Rachel assustou-se. "Quinn! Não digas isso!"  
"É verdade…"  
"Quinn, não. Não digas isso, o que seria de mim, de todos nós sem ti? Já não basta o que aconteceu com o Finn?"

"Eu devia ter morrido e não o Finn." Rachel ainda de cócoras pegou em cada uma das mãos de Quinn. "Eu estou um caos Rachel, eu sou um caos, sempre fui e parece que não tenho cura."

"Mas o que se passou.. O que se passa Quinn? Diz-me. Diz-me o porquê de não teres ido, de nada teres dito, porque é que apenas a Santana sabe que estás aqui."

"Eu não sei por onde começar." Disse Quinn.  
"Começa pelo inicio." Rachel quebrou o gelo e obteve por um segundo um leve sorriso de Quinn.

"Eu.. não quis acreditar na morte do Finn."  
"Ninguém quis." Interrompeu Rachel.  
"Sim eu sei, mas não foi isso."  
"Desculpa, eu vou-te deixar falar, prometo que me calo e sou toda ouvidos." Rachel fez um gesto, junto à sua boca, de quem fecha um ziper.

"Eu não quis acreditar na morte do Finn mas assim que assimilei o que tinha compreendido, porque aceitar ainda hoje não aceito, não posso aceitar uma morte tão prematura de alguém tão bom. Assim que eu percebi o que tinha acontecido eu pensei em regressar mas eu não consegui, eu não podia."

"Porquê?" Disse Rachel.

"Eu.. muita coisa se passou Rachel desde a última vez que nos vimos, Beth, Santana.."

"Beth? O que aconteceu com a Beth de novo?"

"Eu sempre, sempre fui caótica, acho que sempre fui uma pessoa de extremos e.. ou queria ser a menina de coro muito bem comportada, um exemplo, um falso exemplo diria, de ar angelical ou então passava a ser a destruidora de lares, da felicidade dos outros, as minhas escolhas foram sempre decisivas na vida dos outros mas nem sempre pelas melhores razões. Tu lembras-te da minha fase punk.. eu tentei tirar a Beth à Shelby, o Puck sabia de tudo e antes que eu destruísse mais uma vida, aliás duas, impediu que eu cometesse mais um acto impensado e que só iria trazer mágoa e destruição, novamente."

"Então é isso?" Perguntou Rachel.  
"Não. Não só isso. A Shelby não me voltou a falar desde então, é Natal e eu sinto realmente falta de Beth, eu queria poder vê-la, estar com ela nem que fossem 5 minutos apenas, mas quando o Finn faleceu o que aconteceu foi que, eu pensei em tudo o que já tinha acontecido, tudo o que eu já tinha provocado.. e .."

"Tu nunca tiveste uma vida fácil Quinn" Disse Rachel, numa clara tentativa de amenizar a situação.

"Nunca fiz por ter. Eu compliquei tudo Rachel."  
"Nem sempre."

"Fiz sim Rachel, mesmo involuntariamente, continuo a fazê-lo. Como eu estava a dizer, na época da morte do Finn eu estava um caos, pela morte dele, pelo que tinha acontecido com a Beth e que mexia realmente comigo não saber se voltaria a vê-la e por isso eu não voltei, não consegui."

"Mas porquê?" Rachel continuava sem compreender.

"Eu.. eu não queria, não podia, não conseguia regressar para uma homenagem a alguém tão integro como era o Finn e homenageá-lo, era hipócrita, eu desapontei-o, do inicio ao fim, sempre, sempre o desapontei. Eu estava muito abalada e confusa para regressar e encarar toda a gente, encarar-te a ti." Quinn voltava a olhar para o chão.

"Mas.. se não por mim pelo Finn, que sempre via o melhor de cada um e não julgava ninguém, ele gostava realmente de ti, lembraste quando ele pensava ser o Pai da Beth? Ele enfrentou tudo e todos para te proteger a ti e à bebé. E tu não o desapontaste, ele estava orgulhoso de ti, tinhas-te graduado, estavas em YALE, tinhas evoluído até como pessoa, enfrentaste tantos problemas, problemas que não são supostos vivermos com a nossa idade e tu ultrapassaste cada um deles. Ele gostava realmente de ti, todos gostamos, e precisávamos de ti."

"Tu também?" Perguntou Quinn.  
"Eu?"  
"Também precisavas? Também gostas de mim?"  
"Quinn!" era agora a vez de escorrerem algumas lágrimas pela cara de Rachel. "Claro que sim! Eu precisei MUITO de ti, talvez fosses a única pessoa, sem ironia, que compreendesses realmente o que eu estava a sentir, e a pessoa que mais queria ter a meu lado naquele momento e tu nem um telefonema, nada. Custou muito Quinn. Eu senti-me mais uma vez desprezada por ti."

"Desculpa Rachel, eu jamais quis que te sentisses dessa forma, eu nunca te quis desprezar, mas eu não conseguia, Beth, Santana, o medo da desilusão que o Finn poderia ter sentido a meu respeito, como todos vocês, o Puck nem comigo quer falar… tanta coisa.."

"Mas.. é a segunda vez que tu falas na Santana. Ela não está aqui a passar estes dias contigo? Ela não me parecia chateada contigo." Rachel disse com alguma confusão à mistura.

"Ela não está." Soltou Quinn sem adiantar muito.  
"Não está aqui contigo ou não está chateada?" Rachel que permanecia há já algum tempo de cócoras, sentindo um pequeno formigueiro nas pernas devido ao desconforto prolongado que a posição lhe provocara, levantou-se e sentou-se na ponta da espreguiçadeira de Quinn que encolhia as pernas para dar espaço a Rachel.

"Está aqui comigo e não está chateada. Nós.."

"Vocês.."

"Nós.. somos amigas."  
"Quinn. Eu sei disso, toda a gente sabe."

"Pois. Claro." Quinn parecia atrapalhada. "Queres comer algo, eu fiz almoço para mim e para a Santana, aliás estou a estranhar ela não estar aqui, eu estava à espera dela, contigo é que não contava." Desconversava Quinn tentado fugir ao tema.

Rachel apercebeu-se mas deixou-se levar pela conversa de Quinn para depois então voltar a falar do tema. "Er.. a Santana incumbiu-me a missão de fazer companhia a alguém com quem ela estava a passar esta semana aqui em Lima, mas eu não sabia que eras tu, isso jamais me passou pela cabeça, durante a viagem de NY para Lima eu perguntei-lhe se tu estarias aqui e ela disse que não sabia.."

"Percebo.. Eu não sou a melhor companhia nestes dias para partilhar casa, muito menos durante a época natalícia, mesmo a Santana que parece não ser a mais permeável a estes sentimentos de Natal dispensa a minha companhia, eu entendo, não posso levar a mal."

"O quê? Não Quinn. Nada disso. Não digas isso, quem é que não ia querer a tua companhia? Eu sei que às vezes a Santana é um diabinho à solta mas ela é tua amiga, até de mim com quem vive escondeu que irias estar aqui em Lima e pior, que iria dividir casa contigo.. ainda estou para perceber o porquê mas depois eu entendo-me com ela."

"Rachel, eu é que lhe pedi, que não te avisasse, o Puck esteve aqui e.. deve ter sido por isso que te telefonou há pouco.. ele não quis falar comigo, só veio porque a Santana o chamou e ele não sabia que eu estava aqui. Quando me viu, disse que era imperdoável depois de tudo não ter ido à despedida do Finn, que esperava tudo de mim mas que tinha sido demasiado."

"Eu não sabia Quinn." Rachel agarrava novamente nas mãos de Quinn. "Isso passa-lhe. Ele tem um coração enorme, ele só disse isso porque ficou triste, todos ficámos."

"Não sei se passa, ele parecia estar a falar a sério." Disse Fabray.

"Passa, passa! Eu estou aqui não estou? Ainda não fugi!" Sorria Rachel, mais calma. "Vamos para dentro então? Eu ainda não almocei e hoje…é dia 24! Véspera de Natal, consoada, não é um dia qualquer."

Quinn assentiu e as duas foram para dentro, nos últimos tempos Quinn tinha-se dedicado à culinária como forma de distracção e passatempo.

"Hmmmm. Cheira tão bem. Foste mesmo tu?"  
Quinn sorria entre lágrimas. "Sim."

"Terá veneno? Na volta tu e a Santana combinaram tudo isto para me envenenarem.." Cutucava Rachel, o ambiente era apesar de tudo mais tranquilo e menos tenso, Rachel tentava a todo o custo amenizar a situação.

"Rachel!" Disse Quinn enxugando as lágrimas de outrora e servindo ambas. "Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas!"

"Eu sei estava só a brincar contigo. Então o que é que vamos almoçar.. estou realmente com apetite!"

"Pois… aí é que temos o problema…" Falava Quinn com algum receio.

"Então?"

"Bem… eu sei que não tens grandes motivos para confiar em mim, de momento, mas vou-te pedir que te sentes à mesa e… experimentes.."

"Sem saber o que é? Quinn eu sou vegetariana."

"Vais ter que provar sem saber o que é, prometo que não te arrependes." Disse Quinn.

"Essa é uma promessa que não podes fazer."

"Rachel."  
"Quinn.  
"Rachel a sério, prova, se não gostares não comes. Mas prova."

"Eu sou vegetariana mas… está bem.. eu vou experimentar. É carne?"

Quinn não respondeu, deixando Rachel sentar-se à mesa, pedindo-lhe que tapasse com as duas mãos os olhos, aproximou-se em seguida com o prato de Rachel pousando-o na mesa. "Rachel mantem os olhos fechados."

"Mas o que é que é isto afinal?"

"Espera." Quinn com a mão esquerda tapou os olhos de Rachel, por cima das suas duas mãos, assegurando-se que Rachel nada via, e com a mão direita levou uma garfada de comida à boca de Berry. "Rachel não é veneno, abre a boca, experimenta."

"Nnnnn" Rachel quis dizer que não mas não conseguiu, Quinn tinha conseguido dar-lhe a experimentar um pouco do almoço.

"Então? É bom ou não?" Perguntava Quinn.

Rachel nada dizia até que após terminar de mastigar mas ainda de olhos fechados e com a mão de Quinn sob as dela. "É… bom… muito bom, o que é isto? Porque é que não me deixas ver?"

"Eu vou tirar a minha mão e deixar que tires as tuas mas promete que não me bates. Sim?"

"Quinn. Eu não te vou…" Abrindo os olhos e não terminando a frase. "Polvo? Tu deste-me polvo? Quinn. Eu não acredito, eu sou vegetariana Quinn. Arroz de polvo?"

"Rachel, eu sei mas está bom ou não? É Natal, não me vais dizer que em todos estes anos nunca comeste carne…"

"Bem…"

"Estou a sentir uma reposta a meu favor.. será?" Disse Quinn ao mesmo tempo que se sentava à mesa com Rachel.

"… na verdade.."

"Temos todo o tempo do Mundo.. pelo menos eu tenho…"

"Ok, ok. Eu já _pequei _algumas vezes."  
"Pecar? Rachel Berry e os seus pecados, se fosses como eu então estavas morta."  
"Quinn! Eu sou vegetariana 90% das vezes! Pelo menos tento ser… nem sempre é fácil, é por isso que eu não provo nada disto porque já sei que vou querer mais.."

"Pois vais.." Disse Quinn. "90% das vezes? Tens a certeza?"

"Te…enhho"  
"Tens mesmo?"  
"Ok, ok! Menos de 90% das vezes, mas ninguém lá me casa desconfia, nem o Kurt nem a Santana sonham."  
"Vá vamos almoçar e esquece isso, nem sempre aquilo que temos como teoria conseguimos colocar em prática, é mesmo assim, é a vida, não é como queremos, não a maior parte das vezes.

"É verdade…" Rachel não conseguia dizer mais nada, estava realmente com alguma fome e o arroz de polvo de Quinn estava simplesmente delicioso, com um sabor intenso mas sem ser demasiado, estava apurado e sabia-lhe a.. Natal.

Passado o almoço Rache l ainda não se tinha esquecido da questão Santana e pretendia questionar Quinn acerca disso, entre outras coisas, apesar do ambiente ser agora mais leve Rachel ainda tinha tantas perguntas.

"Estava bom?" Perguntou Quinn.  
"Óptimo. Mas sinto-me mal.."

"Mas eu fiz há pouco.. Caiu-te mal?" Quinn sabia o que Rachel queria dizer mas fez-se de desentendida.

"Não é isso, Quinn o arroz está divino, a sério, eu nem percebo bem o que é que se passou aqui, eu não sabia que tu cozinhavas, aliás nunca te imaginei entre panelas e atrás de um fogão."

"Parece que eu ainda consigo surpreender sem ser pelas piores razões." Murmurou Quinn.

"Claro que consegues, e quanto _às piores razões_ ainda temos muito a falar, eu continuo sem perceber algumas coisas."

Quinn voltava a desconversar. "Queres café? Temos ali na sala de jantar uma mesa com doces e bolos de Natal, não muitos porque iria fazer mais logo, eu e a Santana íamos passar o Natal e a véspera juntas …"

"Café não, obrigada. Eu não te cheguei a explicar o que aconteceu com a Santana, o porquê de ela não estar aqui." Quinn parou tudo, preocupada com Lopez, achando que algo lhe tinha acontecido. "Ela.. bem parece que as surpresas não param.. desde que chegámos a Lima, e só aqui estamos há um dia.. têm sido surpresas atrás de surpresas. A Alma, a _Abuela,_ a Avó da Santana, por incrível que pareça, telefonou-lhe pouco antes de ela me deixar aqui, pedindo-lhe desculpas por tudo o que lhe tinha dito, por a ter expulso, e pediu-lhe que a fosse visitar, disse-lhe que a queria ver, pediu-lhe perdão."

"Isso soa-me familiar" Disse Quinn, enquanto lavava os pratos.

"Mas ela deve chegar a qualquer instante não te preocupes, não vais estar sozinha por muito mais tempo."

"Mas.. eu não estou sozinha, estou contigo." Quinn não conseguia ver porque estava de costas para Rachel que ao ouvir as palavras de Quinn sorria levemente. "Realmente é incrível, ainda bem que aconteceu isso, fico contente pela Santana, eu sei o quão importante é para ela a sua Avó, eu sei que dizemos que não, tentamos não dar valor mas por mais que não queiramos a nossa família conta muito.."

"Quinn.."

"Não faz mal Rachel, eu, eu podia estar com a minha família neste momento mas preferi não estar, sinto que ainda não é o momento certo, apesar de tudo o meu Pai está mais _próximo _pelo menos monetariamente, esta casa foi-me dada por ele, sempre que quiser vir a Lima tenho casa e isso é bom, é o meu refugio digamos… é minha."

"Não sabia. É linda Quinn."  
"Gostas mesmo?"  
"Muito. Mesmo. Linda e acolhedora, uma combinação nem sempre possível ou imaginável."

"Fui eu que decorei. Ela já trazia alguns móveis mas.. eram antigos. Eu reformei-a, ou melhor ainda o estou a fazer, mas com tempo."

"O tempo é muitas vezes o nosso melhor aliado." Disse Rachel. "A casa está linda, parabéns Quinn."

"No telheiro pretendo pôr um baloiço daqueles de jardim mas que podem ser usados no interior, bem confortáveis, espaçosos, com almofadas, ainda não encontrei o que procuro." Disse Quinn a Rachel. "Por falar em telheiro vamos lá para fora? Sempre estamos melhor lá fora, sempre aproveitávamos o bom tempo, está um dia lindo, isto se não tiveres que ir embora já… provavelmente tens coisas a fazer hoje, tens uma família com quem passar o Natal.."

"Quinn, eu estou aqui contigo, os meus Pais esperam-me para o jantar, se possível antes até porque parece que temos uma convidada, não me quiseram dizer quem é, portanto terei mais uma surpresa logo à noite. É o que eu digo é a semana das surpresas." Disse Rachel, sentando-se numa segunda espreguiçadeira que Quinn tinha no telheiro. "E quanto à Santana?"

Quinn virou a cabeça na direcção de Rachel, ela sabia o que aí vinha, tinha tentado fugir ao tema antes. "O que tem a Santana?"

"O que se passou com ela? Tu antes de almoçarmos disseste que muita coisa se passou desde a última vez que nos vimos, além do que se passou com a Beth e com a minha Mãe, com a Shelby, disseste que algo tinha acontecido com a Santana, o que se passou?"

"Nós.."  
"Vocês.. podes dizer Quinn, eu não vou julgar, eu sei como a Santana às vezes consegue ser implacável e deixar-nos K.O" Rachel não imaginava o que poderia ser que se tivesse passado entre elas, estava longe de imaginar o que realmente tinha acontecido.

"Realmente pode-se dizer que, de certa forma ela me deixou K.O, mesmo sem eu estar à espera, não foi bem ela, foi mais a situação.." Quinn estava misteriosa ao mesmo tempo que parecia cautelosa no que dizia.

"Mas o que foi que ela aprontou desta vez?" Perguntava Rachel, intrigada.

"Rachel, prometes que não me vais julgar?" Rachel disse que sim mas parecia assustada, ela já começava a pensar que Santana podia ter levado Quinn para o mundo do crime ou algo do género, Lopez era capaz de coisas verdadeiramente extraordinárias no sentido mais estranho possível… ela era inesperada. "Eu sei que não estou em condições de te pedir que me prometas nada mas mesmo assim peço-te."

"Estás a assustar-me Quinn em que esquema te meteu ela? Vocês cometeram algum crime?" Perguntou Rachel.

"Depende…"  
"Depende do quê?"  
"Rachel promete-me que pelo menos não me deixas de falar, eu não matei ninguém, não roubei ninguém, eu conto-te mas promete-me isso."  
"Sim Quinn prometo, claro."

"Lembraste do dia de São Valentim?" Rachel disse que sim. "Foi um dia de muitas emoções, a Brittany estava com o Sam, eu e a Santana estávamos sozinhas, o Mr. Schue não se tinha casado, nós tínhamos identidades falsas que mostrámos para termos acesso às bebidas alcoólicas, não sei bem por onde começar.. mas aconteceu."

Rachel parecia não compreender. "Aconteceu?"  
"Aconteceu Rachel." Disse Quinn.

"Mas aconteceu o quê? Eu não estou a perceber Quinn."

"Eu e a Santana, nós dançámos na festa que se seguiu ao quase casamento do Mr. Schue.."  
"Qual é o mal nisso Quinn? Eu também dancei no casamento, sobretudo com o Finn…"

"Eu sei.. mas não foi só isso.."  
"Podes dizer Quinn eu não vou fugir, seja o que for." Assegurou Rachel.  
"Eu vou dizer isto de uma só vez, tal como se tira um penso rápido, ok?"  
"Ok..3-2-1.."  
"Eu dormi com a Santana."

Silêncio.

"Eu também dormi com a Santana." Disse finalmente a Rachel.  
"Dormiste?" Arregalava os olhos Quinn depois do que Rachel lhe disse.  
"Sim, dividimos a mesma cama na vinda para Lima, parámos a meio da viagem num daqueles hotéis de estrada, estava um grande nevão, e tivemos que parar."

"Ah." Quinn parecia de certa forma aliviada. "Mas nós não dividimos apenas a mesma cama.. Nós…"

"Vocês.. Quinn?" Rachel parecia agora entender o que Quinn tentava dizer.

"Sim.."  
"Vvvocês?"  
"Sim Rachel, eu tive sexo com outra mulher, neste caso com a Santana."

Silêncio

Silêncio quebrado pelo telemóvel de Rachel uma vez mais. Ao tentar atender o telemóvel escorregou-lhe das mãos, era a Santana.

_"Estou, estou?" _Santana não obtinha resposta. _"Jelly Berry, estás a ouvir? Quinn és tu? Respondam-me. Já se mataram?"_

"Sssantanaa." Trémula Rachel conseguiu finalmente dizer o nome da amiga.

_"Que eu saiba sim ainda é esse o meu nome. O que é que se passa, as coisas por aí não estão a correr bem? Eu não te podia dizer que era a Quinn, tu ias fazer um drama qualquer para o qual eu não tinha tempo."_

"Devias-me ter dito."  
_"Mas vocês não se estão a entender?" _Perguntou Santana. _"Bem, depois contas-me, olha preciso de um outro favor teu."_

"Começa a ser um hábito." Murmurou Rachel.

_"Berry não te acostumes. Não sei se vais gostar muito do que te vou dizer mas aqui vai, a minha Abuela e eu estivemos muito bem até agora e ela quer passar comigo o dia 24, ou seja a consoada, e até queria que aqui dormisse mas eu disse-lhe que.." _

Santana não conseguiu completar a frase. "Ela dorme comigo." Disparou Rachel.

_"O quê Hobbit? Acho que não ouvi bem."_

"Eu disse que ela dorme em casa dos meus Pais, não há problema."  
_"E quanto à consoada? Eu amanhã no dia de Natal já aí devo estar mas o jantar de hoje.. não queria deixar a Quinn sozinha."  
_"Ela janta lá em casa."

Foi aí que Quinn se apercebeu que poderiam estar a falar dela. "Estão a falar de mim?"

Rachel não respondeu a Quinn. "Então está combinado, não te preocupes."  
_"Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil. Vocês deviam mesmo ter conversa para pôr em dia.." _Santana não imaginava quanta.. _"Eu sabia que te estava a fazer um favor. Vês Jelly Berry, se formos a ver ainda és tu que me está a dever, não eu a ti.. então boa consoada"_

"Tu tens uma lata Santana, tu realmente.. enfim, boa consoada."  
_"Ui o anão está chateado, mais do que o costume.. não vou nem querer saber o porquê, amanhã falamos, deixa-me falar com a Quinn."_

Rachel passou o telemóvel a Quinn. "Santana" indicou Rachel a Quinn.

"Sim Santana?" Disse Quinn.  
_"Q. Como vão as coisas por aí? Já se comeram vivas?"  
_"Essa expressão não podia ser menos apropriada, péssimo timing."  
_"O quê vocês as duas? Nãaaaao. Não acredito. Deixa-me rir um pouco, a sério? Nunca pensei que a Berry tivesse fogo debaixo da saia a ponto de.."_

"NÃO. Santana, adeus depois falamos, ah já soube do que se passou com a tua Abuela, fico feliz. E pelo que percebi, ficas por aí é isso?"

_"Só até amanhã. Não te importas? A Rachel diz que te leva para casa dos pais dela e que dormes lá."  
_"Não me parece que ela queira realmente isso, não agora. Mas não te preocupes, eu fico bem."  
_"Passa-me o telemóvel ao anão."_

"Sim Santana o que foi agora?" Disse Rachel.  
_"Então é assim. Eu não sei o que se passa, mas vocês têm que resolver isso de uma vez. A Quinn disse que tu não a vais querer levar contigo para a consoada, eu não quero saber do que queres ou não, leva-a e não a deixes sozinha, ela precisa de companhia."_

"Santana, eu vou ignorar esse tom autoritário." Olhando em seguida para Quinn. "É claro que ela vem comigo, dorme na casa dos meus Pais e passa a consoada connosco, não te preocupes."

Assim que Rachel deu por encerrada a chamada, Quinn apenas agradeceu. "Eu não quero dar trabalho, eu posso ficar aqui, fico bem."

"Não. Vens comigo, os meus Pais vão adorar, por eles quanto mais cheia estiver aquela casa, mais felizes ficam eles. A não ser que não queiras.." Disse Rachel. "Não precisamos de dormir juntas."

Quinn ficou algo embaraçada. "Rachel.."

"Desculpa Quinn, não sei bem porque disse isto."  
"Eu sei porquê. Estás desiludida. Eu desiludo toda a gente." Lamentou Quinn.

"Desiludida? Surpreendida, talvez, definitivamente, mas desiludida não, nunca, por isso? EU não sou homofóbica lembras-te? Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, os meus Pais.."

"Mas não gostaste de saber.."

"Quinn não gostei nem deixei de gostar, eu não tenho que gostar de nada, tu é que tens que, ok estou a piorar tudo com o meu discurso, eu não sei bem o que fazer.. dizer.. não sei bem o que dizer.. porque fazer também não saberia, não com uma mulher.. eu.." Rachel parecia muito atrapalhada e o rumo que a conversa estava a tomar deixou Quinn com vontade de rir.

Quinn tentou, tentou mas não conseguiu e desatou-se a rir. "Rachel eu já tinha saudades disto. Não deste incómodo que pelos vistos te estou a causar. É normal essa tua confusão, essa estranheza, eu estava à espera que fugisses ou que fizesses um grande drama, e não o fizeste."

...

**17h00**

"Tens tudo?" Perguntou Rachel.

"Penso que sim, também são apenas 24 horas, nem isso, levo apenas escova de dentes e pasta, escova de cabelo, algo para dormir, e.. Rachel?"

"Sim Quinn?"

"Eu não posso aparecer no jantar dos teus Pais assim."  
"O que queres dizer com isso Quinn?"

"Que... bem tu não precisas porque já estás muito bem, mas vais mudar de roupa?"

"Bem, é algo em cima da hora mas confesso que ainda queria trocar de roupa e arranjar-me sim, tu podes fazer o mesmo, apenas se quiseres, se formos agora temos tempo, eu não acredito que o jantar seja antes das 20h00, aliás tenho a certeza que antes não é, eu queria era estar pronta antes para o caso de ter que ajudar com algo e também porque temos a tal convidada mais logo, que eu ainda não sei quem é. Queria estar pronta para a receber."

"Então tu não te importas que tome um banho em tua casa e que me arranje lá?"  
"Claro que não Quinn, nem eu nem os meus Pais."

"Então dá-me apenas cinco minutos que vou buscar algo para vestir logo."

...

**17h30 – Casa dos Pais de Rachel**

"Hiram, a nossa menina chegou. E parece que trouxe companhia.." LeRoy tinha as mãos cheias de farinha, pelo que abraçou a Quinn de braços abertos. "Sê muito bem vinda! Quinn certo?"

"Sim Quinn. Obrigada por me receber." Sorria Quinn.

"Pai, a Santana não vem, a Quinn janta connosco e dorme cá." Disse Rachel.

"Claro, eu já preparei o jantar a contar com mais pessoas, não há problemas." Respondeu LeRoy.

"Rachel! Quinn! Sejam bem-vindas!" Aproximou-se Hiram.

"Obrigada. Obrigada aos dois por me receberem tão em cima da hora." Agradecia Quinn.

"Então não é para isso que aqui estamos? Querida nós gostamos de ver a casa cheia, por nós estava sempre assim." Disse Hiram, LeRoy concordou.

"Bem nós vamos subir, tenho que mostrar o quarto à Quinn, para ela se poder arranjar, o tempo está a passar. Vocês precisam de ajuda?"

"Não Rachel querida, podes ir não preciso de ajuda, qualquer coisa peço ao teu Pai. Quanto ao quarto… foi muito em cima da hora, o quarto tem estado fechado, mas não há problema eu assim que me despachar já o preparo, leva a Quinn para cima, e ela que se vista no teu entretanto."

"Sr.." Quinn era interrompida por LeRoy.

"Senhor? Nesta casa somos Hiram e LeRoy. Trata-nos por tu."

"Isso não consigo Senhor.. quero dizer.. LeRoy." Quinn estava apesar de tudo à vontade, tinha sido muito bem recebida e isso ajudava, ela já não se recordava de como era estar em família, e era uma sensação que, sinceramente, lhe agradava. "O que eu ia dizer LeRoy é que não se preocupe comigo, se a Rachel não se importar eu posso dormir lá."

Rachel achou que devia ser uma piada de mau gosto, ela não era homofóbica, mas devido à revelação desta tarde tudo o que ela não esperava era que Quinn sugerisse dormir no mesmo quarto que Rachel, e provavelmente na mesma cama.. que não era propriamente para duas pessoas. "Eu… eu ... não é importar-me mas não há espaço."

"Não há espaço querida?" Perguntou Hiram. "A cama, realmente, não é grande mas eu posso lá pôr um colchão adicional, sempre é mais fácil e rápido, o quarto de hóspedes está por arrumar e tem estado fechado, a Quinn ficaria mais confortável contigo."

"Não sei se confortável é a melhor palavra.." murmurava Rachel tão baixo que apenas Quinn conseguiu ouvir.

"Eu não quero dar trabalho.."  
"Não, o meu Pai está certo. Nós vamos subir então." Disse Rachel.

"O Hiram já leva o colchão e a roupa de cama. Se precisarem de algo digam." Disse LeRoy.

* * *

**Digam-me o que estão a achar, eu agora percebo quando as outras pessoas dizem que as reviews são fundamentais, eu gostava de ter um feedback da vossa parte, parei de escrever durante uns 9 dias porque desanimei um pouco. Deixem comentários, para eu saber que alguém segue ou lê a história.**

**Neste capitulo era suposto ser revelada a convidada mistério mas.. ficará para o próximo que em principio ainda hoje o começo a escrever.. Se tudo correr como espero, no próximo capitulo teremos a revelação da convidada mistério, que vai surpreender Rachel e Quinn, o jantar de dia 24 – a consoada, e quem sabe algo mais.**


	6. Vamos Viver Sem Ter Medo Do Amanhã

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, o meu Pai não deve demorar com o colchão, eu espero, depois faço a tua cama e deixo-te à vontade para te poderes arranjar com calma…" Disse Rachel que foi prontamente interrompida por Quinn.

"Não Rachel eu faço a cama, só preciso do colchão e… da roupa de cama, isso é indispensável." Rindo-se. "Quanto ao quarto…"

"… e à casa de banho." Acrescentou Rachel.  
"Não entendi."  
"Tens aqui casa de banho, podes-te arranjar com calma e eu… eu vou para o quarto dos meus Pais, eles estão muito ocupados a ultimar os últimos detalhes, não se importam. E assim ficas à vontade." Concluiu Rachel.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Posso?"  
"Claro Pai entra." Respondeu Rachel.  
"Er… eu estava à espera que as meninas me abrissem a porta para eu poder entrar, tenho aqui o colchão e a roupa de cama." Disse Hiram.

"Desculpa, entra." Rachel e Quinn rapidamente ajudaram Hiram. "Ah Pai, a Quinn vai ficar aqui, para poder ficar mais à vontade e eu vestia-me na vossa Suite, tudo bem?"

"Eu não queria incomodar mas a Rachel insiste…" acrescentou Quinn.

" Sim insisto, é melhor, eu tenho o meu ritual de hidratação que leva o seu tempo, o meu Pai não se importa."

"Claro querida, faz como achares melhor, mas às 20h30/21h00 tentem estar prontas porque temos a vossa amiga que vem jantar connosco, vão gostar de a ver tenho a certeza." Hiram estava misterioso mas antes que Rachel perguntasse quem era, novamente, ele despediu-se.

"Rachel?" Quinn chamou pela amiga que em seguida também abandonava o quarto.  
"Sim?"  
"Eu não trouxe nada de muito espalhafatoso para vestir esta noite, os teus Pais não se vão importar, vão?" Questionou Quinn.

Rachel riu e baixou os olhos voltando a levantar a cabeça ao aproximar-se de Fabray. "Quinn até podes ir de jardineiras mas duvido que isso aconteça. Eles não se importam com nada, não viste como os meus Pais ficaram animados quando lhes dissemos que jantavas e ficavas?"

"Sendo assim, estou mais tranquila."  
"É isso mesmo tranquila, é assim que te quero ver, estás em tua casa, pelo menos é assim que queremos que te sintas. Por falar em roupa… esqueci-me por completo de levar algo para vestir."

Rachel sabia o que iria vestir desde a manhã desse dia, pelo que foi rápida ao tirar o que precisava, Quinn estava distraída a fazer a sua cama, o colchão que Hiram lhe tinha levado ficava mesmo ao lado da cama de Rachel que se despediu com um até já.

"Rachel?"  
"Sim Quinn?" Respondeu Rachel já fora do quarto.

"Posso usar a casa de banho, banheira, etc? Eu esqueci-me de trazer condicionador, posso usar o teu?"

"Oh Quinn assim eu sinto-me mal, tu és a Quinn Fabray, nunca fizeste cerimónia com ninguém. Este quarto também é teu agora, enquanto aqui estiveres é para estares à vontade. Usa tudo!" Disse Rachel já de saída, de uma forma muito carinhosa com um riso à mistura.

Quinn sorriu e disse que sim com a cabeça.

**20h00**

_"Rachel estou pronta mas não quero descer sozinha…vens ter comigo?"  
"Quinn eu atrasei-me um pouco, mais quinze minutos e estou aí, mas podes descer os meus Pais não te vão morder." _Rachel respondia à mensagem que Quinn lhe tinha enviado.

_"Eu sei Rachel mas prefiro esperar mais um pouco. Afinal há coisas que nunca mudam…" _ Quinn já não obteve resposta de Rachel até que alguns minutos depois…

KNOCK KNOCK

Era Rachel.  
Quinn abriu-lhe a porta com um sorriso mas Rachel não entrou nem se mexeu.

"Rachel? Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Quinn.  
"Para quem disse que não iria usar nada de muito espalhafatoso…" Disse Rachel muito devagar, admirando Quinn.

Quinn rapidamente percorreu o próprio corpo com os seus olhos, de cima a baixo. "Exagerei? É um conjunto de duas cores apenas, um clássico, monocromático… mas… eu posso.."

Rachel não a deixou terminar. "Quinn tu estás deslumbrante." Ao dizer isto Rachel engoliu em seco, Quinn estava realmente um arraso, num conjunto preto e branco; uma saia preta comprida que ia até depois do joelho, uns sapatos com algum salto mas não muito alto com pequenas riscas diagonais pretas e ligeiramente douradas, e um top braco branco – uma espécie de meia t-shirt branca com mangas quimono e com decote à barco, que terminava antes da saia começar deixando uma linha do seu abdómen à vista.

Quinn tinha o cabelo apanhado com risco ao meio e a sua franja estava dividida em duas ligeiras ondas, uma para cada lado, a sua maquilhagem era sóbria mas inesperada para Rachel – Quinn apresentava um tom de pele mais bronzeado que o habitual e a sombra que usava era de um tom azul quase roxo, tinha ainda uns brincos (pendentes) em prata com um pequeno diamante cada, os brincos não eram muito longos teriam uns 5 cms.

Quinn estava realmente irrepreensível.

"Obrigada Rachel!" Disse Quinn abrindo aquele sorriso lindo, que lhe era tão característico. "Eu sei que não o disse muitas vezes no passado… Bem na realidade não o devo ter dito nunca mas… tu também estás.."

"Estou?..." Rachel esperava pelo que Quinn lhe queria dizer com alguma ansiedade.

"Estás.. estás.. uma visão em cor-de-rosa. Eu admito que gosto de te ver assim, lembra-me, em parte, a antiga Rachel mais moderna e sofisticada mas parece que ela ainda está aí afinal. Eu até diria mais mas não quero criar mau ambiente entre nós…"

"Diz! Agora estou curiosa.." Disse Rachel que, de facto, estava com bastante curiosidade, algo corada, resultado de um ligeiro embaraçado, afinal ela não estava nada habituada a elogios destes por parte de Quinn Fabray, e mais o evidenciava remexendo numa mexa de cabelo enrolando-a com o indicador.

"…primeiro diria que estás…"

"Diz logo Quinn!" Entuasmava-se Rachel.  
"..Sexy… muito sexy.. a vida é realmente irónica quando é que eu pensava há uns anos dizer-te a ti que estás sexy ou linda, como é o caso, mas é verdade estás mesmo." Quinn apercebeu-se da cara de envergonhada de Rachel mas também do sorriso e dos brilho dos olhos de Rachel e isso deixou-a feliz . "E em segundo… esta parte não sei devia dizer mas aqui vai, sendo o vestido diferente faz-me lembrar o vestido que usaste no dia de São Valentim no copo-de-água do _quase _casamento do Mr. Schue."

O sorriso envergonhado mas confiante de Rachel esvaneceu-se e deu lugar a uma breve melancolia ao relembrar a sua dança com o Finn e as conversas que tinha tido com ele, em que ele lhe disse que iriam ficar juntos um dia.

Quinn estava certa.

O vestido que Rachel tinha era em muito semelhante ao que ela tinha usado no casamento do Mr. Schue, era uma vestido justo, cintado, terminava um bom palmo acima dos seus joelhos, um cor-de-rosa diferente do que ela tinha escolhido para o casamento este era um cor-de-rosa bordeaux mas alegre nada mortiço. As magas eram longas, também elas justas, o vestido denotava alguma transparência, sobretudo ao longo das mangas e nos ombros, o restante do vestido era opaco. E ao contrário do vestido que Rachel tinha vestido no casamento falhado do Mr. Schue que não tinha qualquer decote, o desta noite tinha um decote em V.  
Toda esta exposição de pele da parte de Rachel era totalmente nova para Quinn, apesar no passado ter estado algumas vezes com Berry em NY e de ver uma certa mudança na sua forma de vestir e de estar, ela ainda não estava muito habituada.  
O cabelo de Rachel estava solto, com algumas ondas ao longo de todo o seu comprimento, estava realmente simples, com pouca maquilhagem tudo em tons muito suaves, mas realmente elegante.

"Bem eu posso dizer que sexy nunca foi uma palavra que eu pensasse que pudesse ser dita da boca da líder das Cheerios, a temível Quinn Fabray à desajeitada Rachel Berry.." Finalmente Rachel prolongava-se acerca do comentário e respectivo elogio que Quinn lhe tinha feito.

"Bem.. desajeitada é tudo menos o que me vem à cabeça neste momento ao olhar para ti, parece que o tempo está a ser generoso contigo, NY fez-te bem, muito bem." Quinn arqueando ligeiramente uma sobrancelha, disse-o com a a rouquidão da sua voz, da qual Rachel sentia falta dos tempos de McKinley, uma rouquidão quase hipónitca.

"Bem.. eu diria que.. depois de tantos elogios.. devíamos.. descer, os meus Pais esperam-nos , isto se a famosa convidada ainda não tiver chegado, e se há coisa que os meus Pais valorizam é pontualidade pelo menos de quem recebe. Vamos?"

Rachel estava algo inquieta esta proximidade a Quinn agradava-lhe, ela nunca quis ser sua inimiga muito pelo contrário mas ao mesmo tempo era tudo tão recente e até à tarde de hoje ela estava tão magoada e de repente encontram-se as duas a trocar elogios e complicidades… Além disso havia ainda a questão daquilo que Quinn lhe tinha contado, nessa tarde, a bomba de que tinha dormido com Santana e de uma forma muito intima.  
Mas Rachel tinha tentado bloquear da sua mente essa confissão no momento em que Quinn lhe contou tudo.

"Sim. Vamos. Os teus Pais devem estar já à nossa espera. Vamos descer." Quinn fechou a porta do quarto e entrelaçou os dedos da sua mão com os dedos de Rachel que não olhou para Quinn nem para as mãos das duas, por alguns segundos congelou.

As duas encontravam-se ao cimo das escadas e quando começaram a descer o segundo degrau Rachel disse algo . "Afinal há coisas que nunca mudam…"

"Rachel?" Ao dizer isto Quinn parou.  
"Sim, foi o que tu disseste na mensagem que me enviaste há pouco." Respondeu Rachel.

"Ah." Quinn riu pelo nariz. "Há coisas que nunca mudam… é verdade eu disse isso sim, tu atrasaste-te um pouco e calculo que não tenhas tido que lavar o cabelo nem secar nem.."

"Ok Quinn já percebi, continuo a ser aquela Rachel, a estrela, uma Diva, que precisa da sua entrada dramática." Rachel estava algo resignada à opinião que, pelos vistos, Quinn parecia manter acerca dela.

"Rachel." Virando-se para ela ainda com uma das suas mãos entrelaçadas às da futura estrela de Funny Girl e com a sua outra mão apoiada no ombro de Rachel. "Eu não tenho essa ideia de ti, com o tempo espero que um dias venhas a perceber isso ou que eu to consiga mostrar, na verdade eu tenho uma grande admiração por ti, até diria que dados os últimos acontecimentos, cada vez mais. E sim, tu és uma estrela, sempre foste mesmo nos tempos de MicKinley, sim com alguns exageros à mistura… a Mercedes também os teve, alguns dignos de uma grande Diva, mas tu és e no bom sentido, e não achei que fosse dramática a tua entrada.  
Apenas disse que há coisas que nunca mudam porque eu calculei que te tivesses atrasado devido a um processo meticuloso que demorou um pouco mais do que estavas à espera."  
Quinn acalmava Rachel com as aquelas palavras ao mesmo tempo que pareciam realmente genuínas. "Acertei?"

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça e com a voz algo melosa respondeu. "Acertaste, sim, obrigada pelo que acabaste de dizer, eu sinto que às vezes estou sempre com uma postura defensiva mas…"

"Mas é devido ao nosso histórico, eu entendo, e só tenho que te pedir mais uma vez desculpa." Disse Quinn.

"Vamos?" Apertando desta vez Rachel a mão de Quinn.

**20h30**

Quinn e Rachel tinham descido mas a convidada mistério ainda não tinha dado sinal, pelo que Rachel aproveitou que os seus Pais estavam a ter uma animada conversa com Quinn - que parecia estar muito à vontade - e foi fazer alguns telefonemas, nomeadamente para Kurt com quem não falava desde a hora do almoço.

_"Rachel? Querida como estás?" _Disse Kurt ao atender .  
"Kurt! Que bom ouvir a tua voz, estou bem.." Rachel deu a entender algo mais do que estava a dizer.  
_"Que se passa? Preciso ir aí? O que é que aquela terrorista te fez desta vez?"  
_"Nada Kurt, ela não me fez nada!" Rachel não conseguiu evitar rir, muito.  
_"Ela?... Então isso quer dizer que alguém fez… conta-me tudo."  
_"Bem… a Santana teve que sair da vossa casa às pressas porque… a sua Abuela telefonou-lhe a pedir-lhe perdão dizendo-lhe que a gostaria de ver." Explicou Rachel.

"_Mas isso é magnífico!"  
_"É. O problema é que a Santana me pediu um favor… fazer companhia a alguém com quem ela tem dividido a casa nestes dias em Lima."  
_" E tu sabias quem era?"  
_"Não."  
_"E claro que não aceitaste. Aceitaste?!"  
_"Aceitei Kurt.."  
_"Rachel Barbra mas isso podia ser…" _Rachel não permitiu que Kurt terminasse.

"Era a Quinn Kurt. A Quinn. A Santana estava com a Quinn."  
_"Estou parvo. Não posso acreditar, aquela diaba estava com a Quinn, sabia que a Quinn estava em Lima e não nos disse nada?! Fez-nos de parvos mais uma vez, ah mas ela vai ver quando chegarmos a NY, aliás eu vou falar com ela ainda aqui em Lima. Espera é impressão minha ou estamos a dizer __Quinn __vezes sem conta?" _Kurt dizia tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, não se preocupando com a lógica do seu discurso, tinha sido mesmo apanhado de surpresa.

"Kurt…a Quinn…"  
_"Sim sim a Quinn já percebi está com a Santana."  
_"Não… na verdade ela está aqui comigo a passar a véspera de Natal." Rachel temia pela reacção de Kurt que até a surpreendeu.

Kurt suspirou antes de dizer algo. _"E tu como te sentes Rach?"_  
"Eu… ainda estou a tentar entender tudo isto, passei a tarde toda com ela na dita casa em que a Santana tem estado, aliás a Quinn vai ficar para jantar mas também para dormir cá em casa esta noite porque a Santana… bem a sua Avó disse-lhe que gostaria muito de poder passar toda a consoada com ela e quis que ela lá ficasse a dormir… ora… eu não podia deixar a Quinn sozinha numa noite destas… podia?..." Rachel esperava que Kurt lhe dissesse o contrário mas não foi bem isso que ouviu.

_"Querida eu não sei, Rachel agora sou eu que não estou a entender nada porque… eu sei o que te custou quando o Finn morreu que a Quinn nada tivesse dito ou feito e agora esta atitude e protecção da tua parte em relação à Quinn? Neste momento eu não consigo perceber bem mas tenho a certeza que deve haver um motivo extra, algo que tenha resultado desta tarde… sim porque vocês conversaram sobre o que aconteceu calculo…"_

"Conversámos. E deu para perceber, em parte, os motivos que a levaram a não regressar a Lima e, de certa forma, a não me dizer nada… De qualquer forma ainda não me convenceu totalmente mas o facto é que a Quinn está mesmo a precisar de um ombro amigo Kurt ela está … não tens noção… não tem nada a ver com a Quinn Fabray que ambos conhecemos."

_"Custa-me a acreditar nisso mas se tu o dizes, é assim Rachel eu entendo que não a queiras deixar sozinha numa noite como esta mas até há algumas horas quem precisava de um ombro amigo eras tu, e custa-me que mais uma vez ela seja a vitima da história."_

"Kurt eu nunca disse que ela era a vitima e eu também nunca o quis ser. Amanhã falamos melhor, ela está a aproximar-se e não quero que se aperceba que estamos a falar dela.  
Como estão os teus Pais?" Rachel mudava de assunto, Quinn aproximava-se.

"_Eu só quero que penses mais em ti Rachel, sobretudo quando envolve a Quinn não quero que te magoes novamente ela já te fez mal suficiente no passado. Os meus Pais… Carole e o meu Pai… estão felizes por me ter em casa nesta época do ano mas ao mesmo tempo é claramente uma presença ausência…" _ Rachel ouvia o amigo enquanto que Quinn já se encontrava a seu lado sentando-se num dos braços do sofá onde Berry estava sentada a falar com Kurt, Fabray sorria delicadamente ao olhar para Rachel sem se aperceber com quem ou sobre o quê esta falava. "Entendo… Para ti também não deve ser fácil. Amanhã sempre estamos juntos?" Lembrou Rachel.  
_"Bem.. eu estou a contar com isso mas tu não terás novos planos entretanto?"  
_"Não sei ainda, de qualquer forma, estamos juntos amanhã, telefona-me tu ok?"  
_"Ok eu telefono-te e amanhã logo combinamos. E a Santana sempre vem?"  
_"Não sei, ainda não falei com ela mas amanhã falo-lhe hoje quero deixá-la aproveitar bem este reencontro com a Avó. Então uma boa véspera, dá um beijo meu aí em casa."  
_"E para mim nada? Assim amuo." _Brincou Kurt.  
"Tonto. Para ti principalmente és o meu melhor amigo! Obrigada por tudo Kurt. Beijos." Rachel realmente sentia uma grande amizade e gratidão por Kurt que lhe deu grande apoio na pior fase da sua vida.  
_"Beijos Barbra eu também te amo, podes dizê-lo, um dias irás voltar a dizê-lo sem medo."  
_"Eu não tenho medo.. Beijos." Terminando assim o telefonema entre Rachel e Kurt.

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquela ultima afirmação _eu não tenho medo,_ Quinn não compreendia mas não se atreveu a perguntar, não naquele momento em que se sentia muito mais leve e livre naquela casa, os Pais de Rachel tinham o dom de deixar os outros completamente à vontade e o mesmo acontecia com Quinn que se sentia de repente como se aquela tivesse sido a sua morada dos últimos 20 anos.

Eram quase 21h35 e Rachel e Quinn continuavam num sofá na sala entre risos e cumplicidades espontâneas, era como se o peso que a conversa que ela tinha tido com Quinn tivesse desaparecido e para Quinn era como se o peso resultante de uma certa culpa que sentia pela forma como tinha agido nos últimos tempos tivesse também desaparecido.

Quinn tinha-se sentado entretanto ao lado de Rachel no sofá e as duas falavam e riam, eram na verdade assuntos muito banais e Rachel só conseguia prestar atenção ao sorriso de Quinn , um sorriso _contagiante e lindo _pensava ela. Por sua vez Quinn apenas conseguia reparar nos olhos de Rachel e aquele parecia definitivamente um momento congelado no tempo até que algo as interrompeu.

Primeiro uma campainha, mas elas estavam tão absorvidas nos detalhes de cada uma que nem ouviram.

"Meninas. Meninas estou a chamar-vos." Disse LeRoy. "Meninas!" Le Roy viu-se obrigado a dar um leve berro de forma a que ambas o ouvissem.

"Desculpa Pai não te ouvimos." Disse Rachel que não estava habituada a ver o seu Pai assim.  
"Isso percebi eu. A nossa amiga chegou, venham cumprimentá-la e em seguida vamos jantar."

Rachel e Quinn seguiram LeRoy ambas ainda entre risos e graças quando ao chegar à sala de jantar vêem uma mulher de costas semi abaixada.

"A Rachel? Eu quero mesmo vê-la mas esta menina hoje teimou porque teimou que queria jantar mais cedo, por isso é que e atrasei, ela fez birra para tomar banho e agora vejam parece um anjo…" Disse a convidada mistério ainda de costas, virada para uma confortável e sofisticada chaise longue que Hiram e LeRoy tinham num canto da Sala de jantar, tapando uma criança com alguns cobertores. "…um anjo loiro, o meu anjo."

"Não acredito." Disse Rachel quando a mulher se virou, olhando também para Quinn que parecia ter tido a mesma reacção que Berry. "Mas o que é isto?"

"Sou eu querida, não mereço um abraço?"  
"S-sshelby?" Pronunciou descontroladamente Rachel.  
"Sou eu querida, não tenho direito a um abraço?" Rachel engoliu em seco olhando para Quinn que não se mexia, entrelaçando as suas mãos, levando-as para junto da sua boca enquanto observava Beth ao longe. Rachel percebeu todos aqueles sinais de ansiedade que Quinn demonstrava.

Até que Shelby recebeu o abraço que tanto queria da filha enquanto que Rachel fazia gestos com as mãos e com os olhos em direcção aos seus Pais que estavam atrás de Shelby mas à sua frente, perguntando com os lábios _ O que é isto?_

"Shelby." Ao ouvir isto Corcoran finalmente largou Rachel de um abraço demasiado apertado na opinião de Berry.  
"Rachel, não ficas feliz por me veres?"  
"Sim claro, só não…estava à espera, os meus Pais não me disseram nada.. e como os nossos últimos encontros não têm sido dos melhores eu pensei que…"

"Pensaste mal! Esta é a ocasião ideal para estarmos juntas e solidificarmos laços!" Explicava Shelby.

_Como se fosse assim tão fácil_ pensou Rachel. "Bem, parece-me que conheces a minha amiga." Apontando para Quinn e fazendo-lhe um gesto com a mão para que se aproximasse, mas não obteve retorno , pelo que Rachel se chegou a Quinn, agarrou-lhe pela esquerda e levou-a para perto de Shelby. "Quinn Fabray – Shelby Corcoran". Rachel apresentava ambas.

"Rachel querida nós já nos conhecemos lembraste…?" Shelby fez questão de relembrar.  
"Não parece não se falam.." Desabafou Rachel.

"Eu… como…está…" Quinn não parecia fazer muito sentido, e Hiram e LeRoy percebendo que o momento era algo delicado, retiraram-se para a cozinha de forma a servir o jantar.

"Quinn. É Natal. Eu não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que eras a pessoa que mais queria ver hoje mas eu já ultrapassei o que se passou, com a tua idade também fiz alguns disparates, todos erramos. Estou a ver que estás morta de vontade de ver a Beth, vai lá, só não a acordes por favor, demorou muito para adormecer, ela fez birra." Disse Shelby, tranquilizando Rachel e emocionando Quinn que apenas assentiu e aproximou-se cuidadosamente de Beth.

"Ela faz birras muitas vezes?" Perguntou baixinho Quinn.  
"Só nos dias em que tenho mais trabalho ou nos meus dias mais preenchidos, parece que escolhe esses dias." Riu Shelby.  
"Parece que tem a quem sair então." Disse Quinn acariciando muito levemente a testa de Beth com um sorriso algo melancólico, afinal a sua filha e ela sempre tinham algumas parecenças que os laços de sangue não destroem.

Rachel chegou-se a Shelby sussurrando. "Obrigada. Por estares aqui e pelo que estás a fazer pela Quinn." Sendo de imediato abraçada por Shelby, Hiram e LeRoy entretanto chegavam com as travessas com o jantar meticulosamente confeccionado, não conseguindo deixar de se emocionarem com aquela cena, afinal o espírito de Natal tinha mesmo chegado para ficar.

O jantar tinha sido muito animado e alegre, Quinn e Rachel tinham ficado sentadas lado a lado, não houve momentos de constrangimento nem momentos mortos, houve sempre conversa e boa disposição à mesa, e todos pareciam dar-se sem animosidades.

Depois do jantar houve tempo para de tudo um pouco; Rachel esteve à conversa com Shelby enquanto Quinn brincava com Beth que tinha entretanto acordado e não queria dormir, depois foi Rachel que brincou com Beth revelando um talento especial para lidar com crianças, algo que não foi alheio a Quinn sobretudo se tratando da sua filha, Shelby também reparou nisso e fez questão de dizer isso mesmo.

"Rachel a Beth nunca fica assim quieta com ninguém. Isso é um dom. Tu nunca pensaste em ser Mãe?" Perguntou Shelby.

"Shelby querida! Não dês ideias à Rachel, ela ainda é tão nova, tem tanto pela frante, tanto para conquistar… antes de pensar em ter filhos. Rachel não leves a mal nós adoramos-te mas um filho é um compromisso eterno e a tempo inteiro, com a tua vida em NY não creio que seja neste momento o mais sensato só isso. Porque fora isso é claro que eu e o teu Pai queremos um ou mais netos." Reagiu muito rapidamente LeRoy ao comentário que Shelby tinha feito, um pouco em pânico com a influência que o comentário de Shelby podia ter em Rachel.

"Calma Pai. Eu também não penso nisso não te preocupes. Muito menos agora que o Finn.."  
"Sim… mas um dia… quem sabe" Disse-lhe Quinn. "Um dia, a vida muda, tudo muda, constantemente, quem há algumas horas atrás que estaríamos aqui hoje todos juntos e que eu além de passar a consoada com vocês também iria poder ver e estar com a minha filha?"

"A vida é uma incógnita… isso é verdade…" Rachel parecia divagar.

"Vá animo! Eu não disse isto para te deixar depressiva Rachel, disse-o porque tenho a certeza que serias uma excelente Mãe, carinhosa, dedicada." E depois pensando um pouco mais, abanando a cabeça e revirando os olhos disse. "Provavelmente demasiado exigente, sobretudo a nível artístico mas isso só vem confirmar que quem sai aos seus…" Shelby sorriu.

Rachel voltou finalmente a ganhar um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios.

"É . Eu tenho a certeza que ela vai ser uma mãe muito boa." Disse Quinn embevecida ao olhar para Rachel.

Shelby concordou. "Bem está a fazer-se tarde e a Beth está cheia de sono, na verdade ela já chegou com sono, eu gostava de ficar mais um pouco mas… vida de Mãe é assim, prioridades alteradas, tu entendes não é Rachel?" Shelby perguntava ao aperceber-se que ela também era Mãe de Rachel e tinha falado em prioridades, o seu discurso podia não ter sido muito feliz.

"Percebo claro." Bocejando. "Eu também estou…" Bocejando novamente. "…desculpem, muito cansada, foi um dia longo e com muitas emoções.." Rachel olhava agora para Quinn que percebeu o que ela queria dizer.

"Bem, então eu acompanho a Shelby até ao carro." Disse Hiram. "Vocês vão subir já meninas?" Virando-se para Quinn e Rachel.

"Eu vou se a Quinn quiser ficar mais um pouco é com ela."  
"Eu também vou se não se importarem, também estou um pouco cansada, mas não sem antes lhe pedir Shelby se antes de me ir embora de Lima eu podia estar com a Beth, vê-la pelo menos…" Perguntou a ex-cheerio.

Shelby olhou para Rachel. "Vamos combinar isso, liguem-me que depois combinamos." Rachel olhou para Quinn que tinha ficado mais alegre com a resposta de Shelby, mas Rachel não entendia o _liguem-me _, a sua Mãe estava a falar no plural porquê.  
Quinn despediu-se de Beth com um beijo e um _até já_ mental.

Hiram despediu-se da filha e de Quinn e em seguida acompanhou Beth e Shelby até ao carro, enquanto isso LeRoy preparava um chá para as cordas vocais de Rachel que ainda não estavam a 100%. "Rachel bebe ainda quente, não está muito quente está quase morno, não deixes arrefecer, também queres um Quinn tenho outros se preferires."

"Não LeRoy obrigada, eu estou bem." Agradeceu, abraçou LeRoy e despediu-se.  
"Até amanhã meninas, descansem, durmam bem, amanhã quando descerem não se preocupem com a hora, eu vou deixar o pequeno almoço pronto em cima da mesa da sala de jantar, assim quando quiserem sentam-se e começam. Dorme bem filha."

Ao subir as escadas Rachel disse a Quinn. "Parece que as nuvens começam a desaparecer."  
"É verdade. Tenho isto a agradecer-te." Disse Quinn parando e puxando Rachel para junto dela no cimo das escadas antes de entrar no quarto. "Aos poucos vai ficando tudo um pouco mais claro."

Rachel não sabia o que responder, não estava habituada a que Quinn a puxasse para si nem ao pouco espaço que havia entre elas, esta proximidade era nova para ela. "Aos poucos."

"Obrigada Rachel." Quinn deu-lhe um beijo na cara de Rachel que corou e olhou para o chão.

"Parece que o destino nos está a querer dizer algo." Disse Quinn já dentro do quarto.  
Rachel já ia a caminho da sua casa de banho para se trocar quando ouviu o que Quinn lhe disse e respondeu muito secamente. "O que é que o destino nos pode estar a querer dizer? Depois do que aconteceu com o Finn eu não acredito no destino, o meu destino era ficar com ele e isso não aconteceu." Olhou de esguelha para Quinn e em seguida entrou na casa de banho.

_"Estás magoada.. eu entendo, mas isto que aconteceu hoje não foi por acaso, não pode ter sido." _Murmurou Quinn, Rachel já estava dentro da casa de banho e nada ouviu, Quinn tinha razão era uma coincidência gigante o facto de os Pais de Rachel terem convidado Shelby sem saberem que Quinn iria estar presente no jantar, sem saberem ajudaram a resolver alguns problemas de uma só vez. Era uma milagre de Natal, mais um.

Ao regressar Rachel reparou que Quinn já estava deitada no colchão que Hiram tinha colocado junto à sua cama, como Fabray estava de costas, Rachel depreendeu que já estaria a dormir , apagou as luzes e deitou-se.

**01h30**

Pé ante pé Quinn entrava no quarto sem fazer barulho mas fazendo com que parte da luz do corredor entrasse para o quarto, desaparecendo quando Fabray fechou a porta.

"Quinn." Disse Rachel.  
"Rachel. Uff. Assustaste-me, eu pensei que estivesses a dormir." Disse Quinn ainda com um copo de água na mão.

"Eu também pensei que tu estivesses a dormir quando eu saí da casa de banho." Ao dizer isto Rachel ligou o candeeiro da sua mesa de cabeceira, e foi quando reparou que Quinn vestia uma camisa de noite justa, relativamente curta, branca, com um padrão feito de pequenos furos e com decote em V bem pronunciado, Rachel engoliu novamente em seco, Quinn parecia realmente um anjo.

"Eu fui buscar um copo com água, estava com sede, tentei não te acordar." Disse Quinn pousando o copo. Rachel desligou a luz.

"Eu tenho estado acordada." Disse Rachel. "Foi bom?"  
"O jantar?"  
"Não… a… a…"  
"A…. Podes dizer Rachel, a quê?"  
"Não é que tenha curiosidade Quinn mas sei lá como nunca te imaginei…" Curiosidade a Rachel tinha e muita apenas não queria admitir.

Fez-se um breve silêncio.

"Estás a falar do que se passou comigo e com a Santana?" Perguntou Quinn, parecia mais descontraída para falar do assunto do que durante a tarde do dia anterior.

"Sim… Se não quiseres não fales, estás no teu direito, afinal é a tua vida, a tua intimidade, a tua privaci…"

"Rachel espera. Eu não tenho grandes problemas, se não fugiste durante a tarde também não será agora a meio da noite… certo? Mas se perguntas tens que estar preparada para a resposta. Estás?" Disse Quinn alcançando a mão e o braço de Rachel que estava caído para o lado de fora da cama.

"É.. tens razão… eu não estou preparada." Disse Rachel afastando a sua mão da mão de Quinn.

Menos de um minuto depois…

"Mas…" Rachel voltava à carga.  
"Mas?"  
"… foi bom? Só isso, se foi bom, se não foi muito estranho e algo que nunca mais queiras repetir." Aventurou-se Rachel.  
"Rachel."  
"Vá Quinn diz logo."  
Quinn sorria no escuro. "Foi diferente…"  
"Ah então não foi bom."  
"Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que foi diferente, porque foi com uma mulher e depois porque essa mulher era a Santana. Mas definitivamente não é algo que eu possa dizer que nunca mais quero repetir porque foi bom, na verdade foi muito bom. Nós divertimo-nos." Respondeu Quinn perdendo-se em pensamentos relativamente a essa noite de São Valentim.

"Ok… demasiada informação…" Disse Rachel revirando os olhos e com uma sensação no estômago… seria adrenalina pensou ela.

"Eu avisei que para perguntares tinhas que estar preparada para a resposta.."  
"Eu sei…" Rachel concordava com Quinn.

Alguns minutos depois…

"Rachel?"  
"Sim Quinn?" Ambas pareciam ainda estar acordadas.  
"_Eu não tenho medo" _Parafraseou Quinn.  
"Não percebi Quinn, não tens medo?"  
"Tu disseste: Eu não tenho medo."  
"Eu disse?"  
"Sim, hoje antes do jantar quando estavas a falar com o Kurt. Era o Kurt não era?" Perguntou Quinn, certa de que Rachel tinha falado com Hummel mas querendo confirmar.

"Era o Kurt sim. Oh isso que eu disse não foi nada." Rachel tentava não dar grande importância e fazer Quinn esquecer o assunto, o que se tornou impossível.

"Diz lá, eu também te respondi acerca da Santana e estou aqui para responder a algo mais se quiseres perguntar."

"Oh não quero não saber mais não, muita informação de uma só vez…" Rachel até queria mas ao mesmo tempo ainda se sentia algo intimidada com a ideia de Quinn e Santana juntas na mesma cama, era tudo muito recente para ela. "O Kurt disse que me amava e eu não retribuí, e ele como vive comigo em NY e já mo disse outras vezes e eu desde que o Finn faleceu nunca consigo dizer o mesmo…. Pronto ele disse-me para eu não ter medo. É isso não tem muito mais…"

"Mas… tu tens medo de lhe dizeres que também gostas dele? E isso acontece desde que o Finn morreu?"

"Sim Quinn, eu sei que pode parecer absurdo mas… eu disse-o muitas vezes ao Finn e vê o que aconteceu, tenho medo de dizer ao Kurt ou a outra pessoa e que também lhe aconteça algo e que não o volte a ver, e ele é mesmo o meu melhor amigo não posso ficar sem ele, nem quero." A voz de Rachel parecia pouco firme.

Quinn tacteou a cama de Rachel à procura da sua mão e encontrou finalmente o seu braço, percorreu-o até chegar à mão que estava sobre a sua outra mão, puxou a mão que estava do seu lado, agarrando-a e em seguida traçando linhas invisíveis com o seu indicador e com o seu polegar. Rachel parecia gostar porque Quinn continuava acariciando a sua mão e Berry permitia. "Rachel o que aconteceu com o Finn foi terrível, ninguém esperava, ninguém queria, ninguém antecipou mas nós não vamos a lado nenhum, de qualquer forma a vida é realmente imprevisível mas tu tens que viver a vida sem medos do amanhã."

"Eu acho que isso não se aplica só a mim…" Sorriu Rachel.  
"É verdade, faz o que eu digo não faças o que eu faço, já diz o ditado… mas eu vou tentar aplica-lo a mim também, eu faço se tu fizeres, ok?

"Não é assim tão fácil Quinn…"  
"Não me interessa se é fácil ou não, vamos prometer, se uma fizer a outra também terá que fazer, vamos viver sem ter medo do amanhã, ok?"

"Ok, prometido." Disse Rachel acreditando na promessa que estava a fazer. "Dorme bem Quinn." Dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na mão de Fabray que não contava com aquele beijo.

"Tu também Rachel." Retribuindo o beijo. 

* * *

**São 9h20 da manhã, não dormi nada ainda, é provável que o capitulo tenha ficado estranho, ainda não fiz nenhuma revisão, se encontrarem algum erro avisem.  
E deixem comentários se gostarem da história, se não gostarem também, são bem-vindos, comentários significam que vocês estão a ler e a acompanhar a história.  
O que acharam deste capitulo?**


End file.
